Un Diablo entre Shinobis
by jorgecr72
Summary: Fic adoptado de Halo 12094 / Naruto tiene el alma del Kyuubi sellada dentro de él, descuidado por sus padres sobre su hermana Naruko . Naruto sale de Konoha y se convierte en el hijo del diablo, Sparda. tambien esta Natan el hijo de Eita La Salle y Kristel Uzumaki
1. El Nacimiento de Naruto Sparda

**_Hola amigos:_**

**_antes que lean esta interesante historia , me dirijo a ustedes para aclarar unos puntos:_**

**_1. ya que Sparda no tenia nombre propio, yo le puse un nombre , Damian Sparda._**

**_2. en este fic aparece un personaje : Natan Altaír La Sallé Uzumaki , era hijo de la hermana menor de Kushina, Kristel Uzumaki- Dupris , el abuelo de Naruto y Naruko ,Shishio Uzumaki , cuando la aldea del Uzu fue atacada , el llevo a su hija menor a una tierra lejana llamada América mediante una técnica especial, allí una buena mujer llamada Montserrat Dupris , la acogió y la adopto , dándole su apellido , Montserrat le prometió a Shishio que velaría por ella , adoptándola como su hija ,Shishio y ella tenía una relación de amistad , cuando llego a América por primera vez , Shishio le dijo que si en un año el no regresaba por ella ,la adoptara , Shishio le dejo algunas Joyas y piedras preciosas para su mantención y una carta que en caso que él no regresaba se le daría cuando ella tuviera 18 años ._**

**_Montserrat espero y espero durante todo un año, pero Shishio nunca más regreso, así que cumplió con lo prometido, desde entonces , Kristel se convirtio en la hija de Montserrat,cuando estudiaba en la universidad , conoció a un joven llamado Eita La Sallé Brief , ahí fue amor a primera vista , ambos habían estudiado juntos y después de la universidad , se casaron , después de 2 años de matrimonio , Natan nació , era una combinación de ambos, el chico tenía los ojos de su madre (Parecidos a los de Kushina) y el cabello una mescla de Blanco y rojo por ambos padres._**

**_3. el autor Original de este fic es Halo 12094, este fic originalmente esta en ingles , con gusto me lo cedio._**

**_estos punto debia aclara y ahora_**

**_Disfruten la historia._**

**Capítulo 1: la sangre del diablo**

"Kaa-Chan (Mama), ¿podemos tener ramen esta noche para cenar?"

"está bien Naruko, pero tu sabe que tiene que comer sus verduras para mantenerse saludable y convertirse en un Shinobi fuerte como tanto su Kaa-Chan y Tou-San", dijo Kushina.

* Suspiro *

"Está bien Kaa-Chan" dijo la chica bigotes rubios resignada.

**(Naruto P.O.V.) **

Míralos, apuesto a que ni siquiera saben que existo; siempre se trata de que ella se quede con todo, mientras yo me quedo en la oscuridad. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki...

Hace diez años, un zorro demonio de nueve colas atacó la aldea muchos Shinobi luchó para evitar su avance. Mi padre, o más bien de mi hermana fue capaz de sellar en ambos mediante el _**Shiki Fuin**__ (Death Reaper Seal)_ para dividir el zorro en dos y colocarlo dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Mi hermana ganó su Chacra, la energía yang del zorro lleno de maldad, mientras que a mí me dieron el _Alma_, cuando los aldeanos descubrieron que uno de nosotros tenía el alma. A partir de ese día, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno en vida, los aldeanos pensaron que yo era el propio zorro. Mis padres nunca me hicieron caso, es mas favorecen a mi hermana sobre mí; cuando les pedí que me entrenaran, me digieran que iba a aprender en la academia. Sabía lo del Kyuubi, y siempre dijo que Naruko tuvo que aprender a utilizar "su" Chacra.

Meses más tarde, los aldeanos comenzaron a tomar represalias fui golpeado, apuñalado y apedreado por los últimos seis años. Mi primo Natan había llegado de visita y me apoyaba, también me apoyaba mi única amiga, era chica llamada Sasuki; ella era la hija menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha y su hermano mayor Itachi, que eran los pocos que se hizo amigos míos. Una vez le mostré a mi padre una técnica Fuinjutsu, me regañó y envió a mi habitación; mi hermana se rió y se burló de mí, eso molesto tanto a mi primo Natan que estaba ahí en ese momento y les grito sus cuatro verdades a Minato y este se enojo y le pidió por favor se fuera, Natan pensó que quizás sus Tíos, necesitaban una lección de vida, al día siguiente Natan se fue de regreso a su casa, eso puso a Naruto muy triste.

Ahora me encuentro cojeando a casa con una herida de arma blanca, entré en el recinto; mi madre ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me entro y el padre se fue de nuevo entrenar a Naruko. Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta; Me acosté en mi cama y me quedé mirando el techo agarrándome el sangrado de la herida.

**(Fin P.O.V.)**

"¿Cuándo terminará? Naruto pensó para sí mismo.

"**Lo siento... "**

"Kurama, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no fue tu culpa?"

Naruto y el zorro demonio, se habían puesto en contacto desde que su primera paliza; Kurama se culpa por la desgracia de Naruto y Naruto siempre le decía que no era su culpa por lo que pasó hace tantos años.

'Quiero dejar esta casa y el pueblo... "

"¿**Qué? "**

"Quiero salir de aquí, mis padres no dan atención a mí, siempre se centran en Naruko sólo porque ella tiene tu chacra, ¿cuál es el punto de estar aquí, soy un saco de boxeo para los habitantes del pueblo que ven mi hermana como un héroe y yo...?' 'Naruto nunca terminó la frase, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, hizo su herida dolía aún más.

"**Si te hace sentir mejor, ella no puede controlar mi chacra sin ti "** Kurama dijo, ya que requiere el Alma de controlar totalmente su chacra.

Naruto se rió un poco, "Sí, eso me hace sentir un poco mejor", dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara. Él miró al techo antes de ir a su escritorio y sacó una hoja de papel y un lápiz, escribió una carta, tomo una mochila alisto su ropa, luego abrió una ventana y bajó, su familia podría sospechar si él bajaba las escaleras para conseguir suministros.

Naruto corrió, haciendo caso omiso de su herida que fue cerrando lentamente hacia arriba y vio la mirada de odio de los aldeanos

20 minutos después , estaba lejos en el de repente grupos de Chunin y jonin aparecieron con armas blancas y contundentes, Naruto sabía que Shinobi no le podría hacer daño dentro de los muros de la aldea; pero ya habían salido del pueblo, cuando estaban a punto de atacarlo unas criaturas demoniacas aparecieron .

"¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?" un Chunin dijo, antes de ser asesinado. los Shinobi comenzaron a luchar contra las criaturas extrañas, pero se vieron asesinados y destripado scomo los cerdos que son. Naruto se arrastró hasta la base de un árbol y miro detrás de el que esos demonios comenzaron a avanzar hacia él.

'Parece que eso es todo ", Naruto pensó para sus adentros.

"**Parece que... "**

Naruto cerró los ojos y esperó el abrazo de la muerte, que fue cuando Kurama sintió algo o más bien alguien.

"¿**de dónde viene toda esa energía demoníaca? "**

Naruto abrió los ojos, para ver a los demonios quedan cortadas por la mitad; miró a su salvador y vio a un hombre alto, vestido con ropa de color violeta real, que tenía el pelo blanco plata, y llevaba una gran espada.

Naruto solo escuchó Kurama decir una palabra, **"** ¡**Damián Sparda!"**

El hombre miró a Naruto, antes de volver su atención a los espantapájaros diabólicos y acabo con y se arrodilló delante del rubio ensangrentad.

**Damián**: "¿Estás bien pequeño?"

Naruto trató de hablar, pero fue perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia, vio que el hombre alcanza en el bolsillo y sacar un frasco y se lo dio a Naruto. "bebe esto, te sentirás mejor", dijo, Naruto hizo lo que le dijeron. La energía verde fluyó hacia Naruto y él sintió que sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, se volvió hacia el hombre, "Arigato".

**Sparda:** "No hay de qué, ahora ¿te importaría decirme qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?"

**Naruto:** "Me escapé... en mi pueblo no me quieren y mi familia ni siquiera sabe que existo... estas heridas, me las hizo la gente de mi pueblo y por esos ninjas", dijo señalando a los ninjas muertos.

Sparda frunció el ceño, " pequeño... cuéntamelo todo..."

Naruto le habló de su vida, desde su primera paliza a él , dejando Sparda furioso por cómo los aldeanos estaban tratando al niño, le preguntó si sabía por qué fue tratado así y Naruto dudó pero, le habló que él y su hermana tienen sellado el chacra y el alma del zorro de nueve colas. Sparda entiende el dolor de Naruto como un Jinchuuriki y tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida junto con el resto del mundo.

**Sparda:**"Pequeño, ¿quieres ser como yo?"

**Naruto:** "¿Cómo?"

**Naruto:** "Un Diablo, uno de los demonios más poderosos"

Naruto se puso a pensar; sus padres nunca le ponían atención, todo el mundo estaba a favor de su hermana, el pueblo lo odiaba y él ya ha hecho planes para huir... ¿qué tenía que perder? Naruto miró al demonio de pelo blanco y asintió con la cabeza, Sparda tomó su espada y cortó la palma de la mano abierta y le pidió a Naruto a hacer lo mismo. Hizo una mueca mientras la sangre fluía de su palma, Sparda ofreció su mano ensangrentada y Naruto tomo la mano del diablo. Naruto se puso de rodillas, con el otro brazo se aferró a su cuerpo cuando él le comenzó un espasmo, poco tiempo después Naruto se desmayo.

Sparda soltó la mano del rubio tomo al muchacho y desapareció de las Naciones Shinobi.

Todo esto fue visto por Natan La Sallé Uzumaki, Hijo de Eita La Sallé y Kristel Uzumaki, la hermana menor de Kushina.

La familia de Natan eran amigos de los Sparda, gracias ellos, Natan salvo su vida puesto que Baal, el hermano de Mundus, buscaba la forma de abrir de nuevo las puertas de mundo de los demonios, y él era la clave, Damián lo venció y desde entonces la Familia La Sallé y La Familia Sparda eran muy buenos amigos.

**Natan**: primo, ojala vivas felices ahora,

Y se encamino a Konoha a reclamarles a sus Tíos su falta de atención a Naruto.

Continuara…


	2. 2 El dolor de los Namikaze

Capitulo 2

**Finca Namikaze**

Naruko estaba feliz de comer ramen, que se coló en su habitación, pero de pronto en su pecho lo sentía pesado y, era como si una parte de ella había muerto. Naruko recuperó su compostura, colocó la taza de ramen a un lado y salió de su habitación. Bajo a la planta baja, no sabía porque, pero sentía como que algo estaba mal, ella hizo un recuento y se dio cuenta de una persona desaparecida y ella fue a la habitación de su hermano.

Tragó saliva y llegó a la manija de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Mirando el interior vio a la habitación de su hermano gemelo, por primera vez, todo era gris, ningún otro color, ropa cuidadosamente colocados en sus cajones y armario, libros bien colocado en la estantería. Ella vio un escritorio con un marco de imagen en ella, ella lo miró y vio a su familia lo único malo era que Naruto no estaba en la foto y vio una nota y la leyó.

_Queridos Namikaze_

_Sólo podía mirar cómo esta familia era perfecta sin mí, papá ya no va a ser molestado por mí y se centrara más en Naruko, Mamá siempre la escuchar a ella y olvidar incluso que existo, y los habitantes del pueblo seguirá haciendo mi vida una vida un infierno. _

_Siempre me preguntaba, ¿qué a mí?_

_. Recuerdo, en mi cuarto cumpleaños que recibí mi primera paliza; Me encontré con el Kyuubi y me dijo que mi vida sería sólo empeorará a partir de ese punto. Recuerdo cuando papá se enojó conmigo por tratar de aprender Fuinjutsu._

_Y para lastimarme más, echo a Natan de la casa._

_Eso me lastimo mas, mi primo siempre estuvo conmigo y ese hombre que se hace llamar mi padre, me lo quito._

_Natan si me quería de verdad_

_ Recuerdo que yo miraba a cada persona alaba a mi hermana mientras yo me quedo en la oscuridad._

_Así que tomé una decisión, me voy... y nunca voy a volver, al menos, de esa manera todo el mundo pudiera vivir en paz...quizás vaya a buscar a Natan y a mis Tíos, cuando Tía Kristel se entere, seguro me recibirá en su casa_

_Naruto._

Naruko, cuando termino de leer la carta se echo a llorar amargamente.

Minato y Kushina llegaron en ese momento.

"Naruko, cariño, ¿qué pasa?" -preguntó su madre.

"Se ha ido...", dijo entre lágrimas.

Minato y Kushina miró confundido, "¿Quién se ha ido?"

En eso Natan apareció delante de ellos

"TODAVIA TIENE EL CINISMO DE DECIR ESO, NARUTO SE FUE, PAR DE DESGRACIADOS" –gritó Natan sorprendiendo a ambos padres.

**Minato y Kushina:** ¡QUE ¡

"Es cierto, Kaa-san, mira".

Naruko entregó la nota, ambos la leyeron y llenaron sus corazones de pesar.

Minato salió a llamar cada escuadrón Anbu disponible para ir a buscarlo. Kushina se echó a llorar, ella había estado prestando demasiada atención a Naruko todo el tiempo que se había olvidado por completo de su segundo hijo.

**Natan:** de nada sirve que lo busquen , el fuera del alcance de ustedes, dime una cosa "Tía" Kushina, cuando tu o Tío Minato han hecho alguna vez algo por él, cuando era el cumpleaños de los gemelos que sólo celebran a Naruko , Naruto nunca fue visto en las fiestas. Recuerdo el día que le pidió a ustedes entrenado junto a su hermana, pero no, ustedes nada más tenían ojos para Naruko, ustedes digan qué clase de padres eran.

Kushina se sorprendió, era cierto, en las fiestas solo era para su hija.

"¿Kaa-Chan, Nunca veré a mi hermano otra vez?"

"No hables así Naruko, por supuesto van a encontrar a su hermano Minato-kun ya ha enviado Anbu a buscarlo".

Naruko miró hacia abajo, "Todo es mi culpa."

"Naruko no-"

"SI LO ES, TODO ES CULPA MIA" -gritó ella mientras comenzaba a llorar histéricamente junto con Kushina.

Natan se alejo y se dirigió al despacho de su Tío.

**Natan:** espero que estés satisfecho, Minato Namikaze.

**Minato:** "¿Dónde ha ido, espero que este bien... y ahora me doy cuenta que he perdido a mi único hijo..."(mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer).

**Natan:** NO SEAS CINICO…no te des ahora baños de pureza, tu tuviste la culpa de todo, ahora él será feliz…en donde está.

**Minato:** tu sabes donde esta…Dímelo.

**Natan:** crees que lo vas a encontrar…. Como dije a Kushina...la está fuera de su alcance, esta con alguien que le va a dar el amor que ustedes no le dieron.

**Minato:** …tú conoces al que se lo llevo…verdad…dímelo.

**Natan**: Si, Conozco al hombre se lo llevo, como te dije él le va a dar el amor que ustedes no le dieron.

Minato tomo a Natan de las solapas de la camisa.

**Minato:** Te exijo que me digas donde está.

**Natan:** suéltame…. (_Minato lo suelta_) está bien…te lo diré… Naruto en este momento…se encuentra en Londres.

**Minato**: Londres…nunca escuche una aldea con ese nombre… moveré cielo mar y tierra hasta encontrarlo.

**Natan:** ay Minato Namikaze… como te dije el ahora está fuera de alcance…pero quizás algún día el vuelva…bueno ahora me despido.

**Minato:** No…Tu me llevaras a donde esta mi Hijo.

**Natan:** En eso te equivocas….adiós Minato Namikaze…ahí te vez.

Natan desapareció

**Minato:** Natan…NATAN….maldito…Vuelve.

Minato se echo a llorar amargamente

**Minato:** Naruto….hijo…. perdóname…perdóname por favor.

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Los ojos de Naruto comenzó a despertar, se quedó mirando el techo, gruñó mientras se levantaba. Mirando a su alrededor, esto no era su habitación que era demasiado... real. Se levantó y fue al baño, al instante se dio cuenta de que era un poco más alto que antes, mirando a un espejo que estaba sorprendido por su apariencia. Naruto fue 5 "7 pies de altura, que tenía los ojos rojos carmesí, los bigotes en la cara, donde ahora más delgado apenas visibles, y por último el único que se destacó más fue su cabello blanco plata y el brazo izquierdo demoníaco brillante.

Oyó una puerta clic abierta; se volvió a ver el mismo hombre que conoció en el bosque, "Hola, que estás haciendo, ¿te gusta el nuevo look?"

"¿Qué me pasó?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Ahora eres un demonio, su apariencia es sólo uno de los efectos secundarios".

"Por lo tanto, soy un diablo... ¿qué pasa ahora?"

"Llevas mi sangre dentro de ti, lo que significa que ya no eres familiar con sus padres biológicos...", dijo.

Naruto miró al hombre con los ojos abiertos ", lo que significa que no puedo regresar... bueno lo que sea entonces".

"... También le hace mi hijo", dijo con una sonrisa.

"que…tu…Hijo"

"Como he dicho antes, mi sangre ahora corre por tus venas con lo que a mi hijo", respondió.

Naruto por primera vez en su vida le dio una sonrisa y abrazó a su nuevo padre; el caballero oscuro devolvió el abrazo y le tendió la mano. "Vamos a conocer a sus hermanos", dijo llamando la atención de Naruto, caminaban por la enorme mansión, Naruto miró a su alrededor todo el lugar era hermoso. Miró al hombre: "¿Oye papá?" el hombre miró a su hijo:

"Esto tal vez un poco peculiar, pero, ¿podría por lo menos saber el nombre de mi nuevo padre?"

El hombre miró a su Hijo con sorpresa, la verdad nunca le dijo su nombre, "Mi nombre es Damián Sparda, ¿cuál es tu nombre, Hijo?"

Naruto sonrió, "Mi nombre es Naruto" dijo sabia que ya no podía usar los apellidos, Uzumaki y Namikaze.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron caminando; que llegaron a una gran sala abierta con una gran cantidad de pinturas, miró a su alrededor y vio a dos niños de aproximadamente trece años de edad, uno vestida de rojo, mientras que el otro llevaba azul, eran Dante y Virgilio.

**Virgilio**:"Dante, ¿qué estás haciendo?

**Dante:"**Estoy dibujando un bebé...".

**Virgilio:"**Dante, ¿cómo diablos hace que se asemejan a una mujer?"

"Bueno, dejé todas las partes aburridas", dijo Dante, eso consigue una gota de sudor del adolescente azul, así como Naruto y Sparda.

"Virgilio, Dante..." se volvió a ver a su padre y un niño de pelo blanco de diez años.

"¿Sí, padre?" dijo el adolescente vestido azul, conocido como Virgilio.

"Oye papa, ¿quién es el niño?" dijo Dante.

"Virgilio, Dante... Quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo hermano, Naruto"

Naruto se acercó con timidez, " H-Hola encantado de conocerte".

Virgilio saludó hola con una pequeña sonrisa, Dante tenía una amplia sonrisa, "nuevo hermano sí, bueno, entonces fishcake voy a enseñar las maravillas de la anatomía de la mujer", dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de Naruto y haciendo movimiento de las olas con su brazo, conseguir otra gota de sudor de los tres.

**Virgilio:"**Eres un idiota, a un lado, es un placer conocerte hermano pequeño".

**Naruto:** "Hai, lo mismo digo."

**Sparda**:"Bueno, entonces los dejo juntos, tengo que ir a reunirme con su madre"

**Dante:**"Hey Virgilio, ¿cómo crees que va a reaccionar Nero con la noticia?"

"Probablemente esperando que él no va a ser un idiota como tú", respondió.

**Dante**: "Hey, hombre, me hace daño".

"Bueno, entonces hermano pequeño, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de espadas?" Virgilio preguntó a Naruto.

"Whoa ¡Espera un segundo, fishcake , confía en mí... las armas son mejores", dijo Dante sacando dos pistolas M1911, uno negro y uno blanco.

"Idiota, esas armas de proyectiles de mano nunca se puede comparar con el arte de las espadas", dijo Virgilio.

**Dante:** "No, las armas son mejores que las espadas".

"Vamos a probar esa teoría", dijo Virgilio, recogiendo una Katana y empezó la batalla.

Naruto acaba de ver con asombro como su nuevos hermanos destrozaba el lugar, escuchó el clic de una puerta y de ahí salió otro adolescente de pelo plateado que parecía ser un año más joven que los otros dos.

"Oh debe ser Naruto, soy Nero, bienvenida a la familia", dijo, tendiéndole un brazo derecho brillante.

"¡Eh, tú tienes uno como yo¡", dijo mostrando su brazo izquierdo.

"Whoa...", respondió cuando se dio cuenta de Dante y Virgilio esquivando sus técnicas.

"Ellos trataron de convéncete que utilizaran sus armas, verdad".

"Si, por eso se están probando cuál de las dos armas es mejor".

Se sentaron a ver la pelea, "Um, ¿no deberíamos detenerlos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No, está bien, incluso si nos apuñalado o disparado en la cabeza no va a matarnos, confía en mí", dijo Nerón.

Naruto miró a su nueva familia y sonrió: "Creo que me va a gustar estar aquí".

**En otro lado de la casa**

**Sparda:** así que fuiste a verlos.

**Natan:** si, Damián, fui a verlos, ahora están llorando y lamentándose.

**Eva**: no es posible que ellos lo descuidaran de esa manera.

**Natan:** Lo se, ellos no lo valoraron antes, como dice el dicho _"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_" yo sé que con ustedes, Naruto será muy feliz.

**Sparda:** haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

**Eva: **te quedas a cenar, Natan.

**Natan: **con mucho gusto

* * *

Continuara…


	3. 3 Nostalgia y la vuelta al mundo Ninja

**Capítulo 3**

_**_Anteriormente_**_

_"Oh debe ser Naruto, soy Nero bienvenido a la familia", dijo, tendiéndole un brazo derecho brillante._

_"¡Eh, tú tienes un brazo como el mio!", dijo mostrando su brazo izquierdo._

_"Whoa...", respondió cuando se dio cuenta de Dante y Virgilio esquivando sus técnicas._

_"Ellos trataron de convéncete que utilizaran sus armas, verdad"._

_"Si por eso se están probando cuál de las dos armas es mejor"._

_Se sentaron a ver la pelea, "Um, ¿no deberíamos detenerlos?" Preguntó Naruto._

_"No, está bien, incluso si nos apuñalado o disparado en la cabeza no va a matarnos, confía en mí", dijo Nero._

_Naruto miró a su nueva familia y sonrió: "Creo que me va a gustar estar aquí"._

_**En otro lado de la casa**_

_**Sparda:**__ así que fuiste a verlos._

_**Natan:**__ si, Damián, fui a verlos, ahora están llorando y lamentándose._

_**Eva**__: no es posible que ellos lo descuidaran de esa manera._

_**Natan:**__ Lo sé, ellos no lo valoraron antes, como dice el dicho "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" yo sé que con ustedes, Naruto será muy feliz._

_**Sparda:**__ haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo._

_**Eva: **__te quedas a cenar, Natan._

_**Natan: **__con mucho gusto _

____**Continuamos**____

_**10 años después...(% años en el mundo Shinobi)**_

_**Ciudad de New York**_

Naruto ahora de 20 años estaba sentado en una azotea con vista a la ciudad, había crecido un par de centímetros que estaba en 1.78 de altura, llevaba un abrigo negro y camiseta, con el torso inferior llevaba pantalones de combate de color gris oscuro y botas. En sus manos llevaba guantes sin dedos de color negro con una cruz metálica incrustada en el revés y tenía un collar que se asemejaba a un cruce entre una espada, ala, y cuernos de diablo.

(El emblema de DMC)

En su espalda tenía una gran espada, el guardia tenía la forma de una cabeza de dragón con las alas abiertas (Alastor) y unido a su cadera era una funda de pistola con Kurama en su primera forma (una M1911-SS con kanji para uno).

Naruto miró hacia abajo y vio como un hombre estaba huyendo de un grupo de espantapájaros, se levantó estiró su cuerpo bien construido y bajó de un salto. El hombre tropezó y estuvo a punto de ser asesinado cuando Naruto cayó aplastando el espantapájaros, sacó Kurama y rápidamente disparó balas en los demonios menores apoyándolos sobre el fuego (AN: Sí Kurama tiene rondas incendiarias). Guardo a Kurama y uso a Alastor en un espantapájaros desprevenido, la espada crujió la electricidad antes de cargarse.

_**"Vortex **_" Naruto grito y espada alrededor, cortando cualquier demonio que se encontraban en rango o demasiado cerca de él. Se levantó de un salto y enviando una onda de choque que empuja hacia atrás otra espantapájaros.

Naruto saltó en el centro y en un movimiento ondulatorio, _**"Juicio Shredder"**_ que gira alrededor de cortar y rebanar cada espantapájaros en la zona, ante la mirada de pobre hombre.

Naruto camina hacia el hombre que en este momento está temblando incontrolablemente, Naruto se puso en su rostro, "¿No has visto nada?", dijo antes de salir del callejón.

En la mayoría de los países y ciudades del mundo es común que la población no sepa acerca de los demonios.

Sin embargo, en algunos lugares la puertas al mundo de los demonios es común, por eso Naruto y sus hermanos tenían la misión de ejecutarlos trepidante.

Hace 3 años, Nero se unió a algún grupo llamado La Orden de las Espadas, algún grupo religioso que cree que Sparda era su salvador. A Naruto le hizo gracia saber que esta gente adoraba a su padre... un demonio... como a un dios.

Si fuera un dios aún estaría con ellos, al igual que su nueva madre Eva que falleció en un ataque en la mansión Sparda en Londres.

Ahora los cuatro demonios se habían dispersado por varias partes del mundo con Nero en isla Fortuna.

Naruto fue a casa de sus Tíos, Kristel al confirmar las palabras de su sobrino, sobre el lo que le dijo Natan , al saber la verdad de lo que hizo su Hermana y su cuñado, activo su modo habanero(es una Uzumaki después de todo).

Después de calmarse Kristel dé dijo Naruto se quedara unos días en la mansión La Sallé Uzumaki.

Luego Naruto se reunió con Dante, que fundó una empresa de caza demonios llamado

_Devil May Cry _junto con Virgilio_._

Ninguno de ellos había tenido noticias de Nero desde el día en que se separaron. Virgilio se fue a una misión hace 4 años y nunca más volvió, Naruto se había ido otras ciudades en diferentes misiones, tratando de encontrar su lugar en la vida y de paso destripar algunos demonios en el camino.

Naruto se sentó en los tejados mirando el collar que tenía alrededor de su cuello, le trajo buenos recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos. Él se echó a reír al recordar la cara que Dante hizo cuando descubrió que Naruto nunca oyó hablar de la pizza.

El joven Sparda apareció en la cima de la nueva Torre 1 del WTC, mirando alrededor se maravillo de cómo era Manhattan, a diferencia de Konoha.

Naruto miró la luna, '¿Me pregunto cómo estarán en Konoha? ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando, esta es mi casa ahora? ", pensó para sí mismo preguntándose cómo su familia humana estaba haciendo. Apuesta el pueblo celebra su desaparición y su familia humana ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, "¿Y ahora?" dijo hasta que oyó a alguien silbato y encontró a Dante.

**Dante:** "Croqueta de pescado, no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí."

**Naruto:** "¿Dante?"

**Dante:** "Sí, ah y por cierto…," él le dio un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza.

**Naruto:** "Oye ¿que te pasa?"

**Dante:** "Eso es por tomar mi movimiento"

**Naruto:** "Entonces, ¿por qué me lo enseñaste?"

**Dante:** "Touché"

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro antes de estallar en carcajadas.

**Dante:** "Hablemos sobre Pizza".

**Naruto:** "Alabado sea el hombre que la inventó "

**Dante:** "Eso sería los italianos..."

_**Una hora después**__._

Naruto se encentraba en _**De**__**vil May Cry**_.

Por supuesto que Dante no tenía dinero (_que novedad)_ y Naruto terminó pagando por la pizza, pero empezó a hablar de lo que ha estado sucediendo, aunque parece como si Naruto fue el único de los cuatro demonios que todo el mundo se llevaba bien con Dante

Dante odia a Virgilio, Nero odia a Dante y Virgilio odia tanto a uno como a otro, bueno una gran familia feliz.

**Naruto:** "Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas en este momento?"

**Dante**: "Por fin pude establecer la oficina, cuando la tome estaba decorada un poco, aunque necesita la máquina de discos..."

**Naruto: **"¿Y los negocios?"

**Dante:** "Me voy cuando Morrison o Trish me llaman".

**Naruto**: "Oh sí, ¿cómo te va con ustedes dos?"

**Dante:** "A veces realmente no lo entiendo de ella, quiero decir por qué tiene que ponerme una bala en mi cabeza cada vez que me acerco, o cualquier objeto afilado"

**Naruto:** "Sí, claro..."

**Dante:** "Oh, sí, bueno, ¿y tú y Lady?".

**Naruto (sonrojado):** "no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando"

**Dante**:"por favor Bro, si ya vi la forma en que ustedes dos se miran el uno al otro, ¿así que lo que está pasando?"

**Naruto:** "(Suspiro) ¿no vas a dejarme en paz hasta que te responda?"

**Dante**: "Jeje, así es".

**Naruto:"**Muy bien muy bien, después, nada más nos encontramos en este bar una vez y bien" Naruto se detuvo y se dio cuenta de Dante, sentado a su lado con la cabeza se acercó.

"…Sí, no voy a decir más", dijo Naruto.

Dante volvió a sentarse en su silla.

"Así que, como sospecho algo mas ha estado sucediendo con ustedes...", dijo Dante con una sonrisa.

Naruto se sonrojó aún más, Dante esto indicaba que él tenía razón.

**Naruto:** "Bueno, en realidad no ha sido el mismo desde que nos separamos en Londres, estoy tratando de encontrar mi lugar en la vida"

**Dante**: "vaya, mi hermanito todo un hippie"

Naruto eso lo enojo y golpeo a Dante con su Devil Bringer, Dante cómicamente estaba pegado en la mesa que ahora tenía grietas en ella con humeante humo de la cabeza. "No me compares con ellos" Naruto dijo muy molesto.

"¿Tenias que golpearme con ese brazo?", dijo con una venda en forma de X en la cabeza. Naruto se encogió de hombros, "a propósito, ¿has sabido algo de Nero y Virgilio?"

"pues, lo único que sé es que Nero se unió a la Orden de la Espada, para trabajar como Demon Hunter, eso es todo lo que se y Virgilio... no he oído hablar de él desde que nos separamos", dijo Naruto tomando una rebanada de pizza.

**Dante:** "Ya veo..."

**Naruto:"**Así que... ¿qué piensas hacer?"

Naruto reflexionó un poco: "hace poco hable con mi Tía Kristel y de esa conversación he estado reflexionando todo este tiempo, creo que me voy a casa"

**Dante:** "¿Qué? ¿Vas a volver a Londres?"

**Naruto:** "No hermano, de vuelta a casa... a mi lugar de nacimiento"

**Dante:** "Realmente pensé que odiabas ese lugar, ¿no es por eso que te convertiste en un demonio?"

**Naruto**: "No lo... sé Dante, supongo que siento un poco de nostalgia, me refiero a sí, es cierto que los aldeanos me trataron como a un monstruo, pero eran pocos los que realmente se preocupaba por mí... Supongo que sólo quiero volver a verlos".

**Dante:** "Bueno, eso es comprensible, se ve que eres como un cruce entre Virgilio , Nero y Yo, eres brutal en el campo de batalla, pero relajado fuera de él y te preocupas por los demás"

"¿en serio?" Naruto dijo levantando una ceja al ver a Dante que mira un espejo para hacer poses.

El pobre Naruto tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Sí, me gusta hacer amigos con alguien de mi especie, usted sabe que duran más tiempo", dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor más grande.

**Dante**: "En ese momento, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo ir?"

Naruto hizo una pausa y se enteró de que no, estaba inconsciente cuando Sparda lo trajo.

**Naruto:** "La verdad que no tengo ni idea"

"Espera, llamare a una persona que quizás sepa" Dante toma el teléfono y empieza a marcar, coloca el teléfono a la oreja.

**Dante:** "Hola... Soy yo Dante, Trish necesito tu ayuda..., mira mi pequeño hermano necesita ayuda para llegar al velo del continente ninja... sí yo pensé lo mismo como... triángulo de las Bermudas, ¿hablas en serio? ... bien entonces, ah tienes un bote,… .voy a verte esta noche para recoger las llaves…¿Donde esta?... en el puerto de Miami…muy bien te veré allá"

Dante colgó el teléfono.

"El Triángulo de las Bermudas... ¡ahí es donde está el velo!" Dijo Naruto.

"Si más o menos", dijo Dante tomando otra rebanada de pizza.

"Bien, creo que mejor me vaya en este momento", dijo Naruto, tomando una rebanada y levantarse para irse.

Se dio cuenta de Dante hacer lo mismo "¿Tu también vienes?"

"Por supuesto, además estoy aburrido", dijo poniéndose el impermeable rojo, colocando Ébano y Marfil en sus fundas y Rebelión en la espalda. Naruto niega con la cabeza y acompaña a Dante a casa de Trish, para recoger las llaves del bote que está en Miami.

Continuara…


	4. 2 diablos En El País de las Olas

Capitulo 4

**_Anteriormente_**

_"El Triángulo de las Bermudas... ¡ahí es donde el velo esta!" Dijo Naruto._

_"Si más o menos", dijo Dante tomando otra rebanada de pizza._

_"Bien, creo que mejor me vaya en este momento", dijo Naruto, tomando una rebanada y levantarse para irse._

_Se dio cuenta de Dante hacer lo mismo "¿Tu también vienes?"_

"_Por supuesto, además estoy aburrido", dijo poniéndose el impermeable rojo, colocando Ébano y Marfil en sus fundas y Rebelión en la espalda. Naruto niega con la cabeza y acompaña a Dante a casa de Trish, para recoger las llaves del bote que está en Miami._

**_Continuamos_**

**Miami, Florida**

**6 pm**

Naruto no había ni bajado de su motocicleta, cuando un agujero se abrió y empezaron a salir espantapájaros demonios

"Bueno, parece que tenemos algo para mantenernos ocupados" dijo Naruto, sacando Kurama de la funda.

"¿Si, es la verdad?", dijo Dante sacando Ébano y marfil"

Dante y Naruto. ¡Vamos a Rockanrolear!"

_**45 Minutos después…**_

"Bueno, eso fue divertido", dijo Dante, la colocación de Rebelión en la espalda.

"Sí, vámonos antes que las personas empiezan a notar el fuego", dijo Naruto señalando el camión en llamas. Diez minutos más tarde, tomaron un barco que salió rápidamente a alta velocidad fuera de allí, debido a que la gente y las autoridades de Miami comenzaron a llegar.

**Naruto:** "Hey Dante, ¿La gente ve cuando tu luchas contra los demonios?"

**Dante:** "Casi nunca, por lo general, solo cuando sucede algo grande, recuerdas la batalla con el demonio Abigael - Naruto asiente - por esa batalla tuve que mudar el Devil May Cry de Chicago a New York, ¿y tú?".

**Naruto**: "En realidad no, si un demonio parece que no se preocupan por lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa, que quiero decir que es mejor estar conmigo que otro demonio"

"Eso es verdad", dijo Dante tomar un bocado de una rebanada de pizza.

"Qué-¿Cómo demonios has traído pizza sin que me diera cuenta?" Naruto preguntó tomando una rebanada.

"Es un secreto", dijo Dante, ya que él era el que manejaba el bote a través del océano.

**Konoha**

Han pasado 5 años (_10 años fuera del velo_) desde que Naruto había desaparecido; Naruko había comenzado a entrenar más duro para encontrar y traer a su hermano a casa. A diferencia del resto de la aldea sólo a ella, Kushina, Minato, Sarutobi, Sasuki, Mikoto y los Ichiraku, sabían que Naruto estaba vivo en alguna parte. El día que Naruto se fue, Después de la discusión con Natan, Minato había enviado un equipo de búsqueda, buscaba cualquier información que pudiera sobre de ese lugar llamado Londres, el equipo regreso sin ningún resultado.

La familia Namikaze donde lleno de culpa por la partida de Naruto en especial Naruko.

**Torre Hokage **

En este momento Naruko junto con Saura, Sasuke y Kakashi estaban dando su informe sobre su última misión rango D.

Minato estaba pasando por varias listas de otras misiones rango D

**Naruko:** "Papá ¿no puedes darnos una misión de mayor puntuación? Por favor, estamos más que listos.

Sus compañeros de equipo estaban de acuerdo.

**Iruka**: "¿Qué están hablando?, usted no puede tomar el mayor misión hasta que se completen por lo menos cuarenta misiones rango D".

**Minato**: "Cálmate Iruka, si creen que están listos muy bien, Kakashi su equipo recibirá una misión de rango C"

Naruko y su equipo, miraron intensamente finalmente que estaban recibiendo un desafío "Eres misión es escoltar a un constructor de puentes al país de las Olas y protegerlo hasta que haya finalizado la construcción" Minato dijo: "Traigan a Tazuna".

"Ellos se dieron la vuelta para ver a un hombre borracho," Que, estos niños se supone que son mis escoltas, que ni siquiera se parecen a material de Shinobi "dijo el hombre.

"Señor les puedo asegurar, que mi equipo es más que capaz de proteger a usted"

"Está bien, mira que hagas", dijo Tazuna terminar la botella de sake.

**A 100 millas de la Costa de la Florida**

Naruto y Dante se habían detenido, Naruto había tomado un mapa para estudiarlo, solo unas millas mas lo separaban del velo, al terminar de leer el mapa, continuaron su viaje.

3 horas más tarde, el clima comenzó a cambiar a medida que la niebla los cubrió, redujeron la velocidad a medida que comenzaron a ver los arrecifes en la superficie del agua. Navegaron alrededor de las rocas y Naruto comenzó a preguntarse por qué había tantas desapariciones en el triángulo, su respuesta llegó cuando el agua salió un tentáculo gigante de pescado como demonio.

"Bueno, ahora ya se por que desaparecen muchos Barcos" pensó Naruto.

Dante disparó balas demoníacas mejoradas que no parecían penetrar en la dura piel de la criatura, Naruto sacó su Kurama y el arma de fuego se transformó en una Gran Bazuca, Naruto disparó un cohete demoníaco hacia el demonio que penetró su piel, chilló de dolor y de buceo hasta el agua.

" Dante conduce, ¡Rápido!" dijo mientras Dante se metió en el asiento del conductor y aceleró conseguir rápidamente del lugar como el demonio se levantó apriete las mandíbulas. "Apenas puedo ver algo", dijo Dante.

"Sigue adelante, este pez gigante no está persiguiendo", dijo disparar otro cohete al demonio ahora encolerizado, dejando su piel abierta. El kanji en Kurama cambió a ocho, transformándose en una ametralladora, desataron una andanada de balas demoníacas. El demonio gritó de dolor antes de retirarse de nuevo al agua, Naruto miró a Dante y Dante miró a Naruto antes de que ambos se echaran a reír. La niebla empezó a despejarse mostrando una costa, navegaron junto a ella y se sorprendieron al ver los restos de de los barcos y aviones hundidos. Se detuvieron junto a una playa y se bajaron, "¿Así que esta es tu casa?"

"No estoy seguro, yo estaba inconsciente cuando papá me sacó de aquí... hay solamente una manera de averiguarlo", dijo caminando hacia el bosque, Dante lo seguía.

Continuaron caminando cuando ambos empezaron a recoger los rastros de energía demoníaca,

"¿Sientes eso?"

"Si este lugar está lleno de demonios", dijo Dante.

Oyeron un ruido, se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor y Naruto vio un demonio reptil blindado con un escudo en su brazo, Naruto sacó su Kurama y le disparó en la frente por lo que es caer y rodar por el suelo antes de derretirse. Esto sólo hizo más demonios aparecieran, "Este día se pone cada vez mejor y mejor", dijo Naruto, dijo disparar más rondas Dante dio vuelta para ver más demonios en el camino, sacó rebelión y comenzó lanzando golpes.

**Carretera cercana**

Naruko y su equipo estaban caminando hacia el país de la Ola, Kakashi apenas les había explicado el significado de la Kages y las naciones, cuando notó un charco. Todos ellos pasaron junto a ella, y dos figuras estaban a punto de saltar de dicho charco cuando todos empezaron a escuchar disparos.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Sakura.

"No sé, pero suena cerca de aquí ", dijo Kakashi.

Luego vieron un par de árboles que se habían destruido por una persona que caía ante ellos.

'¿Qué es eso?' pensó Kakashi: "Todos ustedes vigilan Tazuna", dijo sacando dos kunais. Naruko, Sakura y Sasuke tomó posición cuando vieron que era un joven de pelo blanco que llevaba un abrigo negro y camisa, con pantalones de combate de color gris oscuro y botas negras, con guantes sin dedos negro que tenía una cruz en el revés. Tenía una Zanbato en la espalda y un arma en forma de L rara, el chico estaba siendo obligado a retroceder por un lagarto humanoide; en un rápido movimiento de un brazo azul espectral apareció agarró al demonio y lo estrelló contra el suelo. El adolescente sacó el arma en forma de L y de una fuerte explosión de la cabeza lagartos explotó, más demonios lagarto salió corriendo y el muchacho les dio a todos ellos un disparo en la cabeza. Se enfundó el arma y corrió en dirección hacia los demonios que venían, Naruko había observado toda la situación y se di cuenta algo que los otros no lo hicieron... las marcas de bigotes apenas visibles en las mejillas.

"¿Naruto? Era el pensamiento de Naruko.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Sakura prácticamente gritó.

Kakashi miró a los cuerpos de los demonios muertos cuando empezaron a desaparecer, se volvió a Tazuna, "Usted nos debe una buena explicación, nos mandaron para protegerlo de bandidos... nunca dijo nada acerca de los demonios."

**Tazuna**:" les juro que no sabía que habían demonios, es la primera vez que veo uno"

"Ni siquiera deberíamos continuar esta misión, esta es como mínimo una misión de rango B... y con los demonios al acecho alrededor de la zona, esta podría ser una misión A tal vez incluso rango S", dijo Kakashi muy nervioso.

"Um, ¿sensei?

"¿Si, Sakura?"

"¿Dónde está Naruko?"

La cabeza de Kakashi miró a su alrededor para localizar a su alumna.

Segundos más tarde la encontró, ella estaba en la dirección que el adolescente de pelo blanco se fue, "¿Qué demonios está pensando?" Kakashi creó cinco clones de sombra para proteger Tazuna, "Sakura te quedas con Tazuna, Sasuke estás conmigo", dijo después de saltar Naruko con Sasuke detrás de él.

Naruko estaba saltando de árbol en árbol, vio al chico de cabello blanco corriendo por delante, el muchacho corría a velocidades impensables, así que apretó el paso. Ella vio detenerse y patear a otro demonio lagarto en la cabeza enviándolo volando. Ella aterrizó en un árbol y se escondió mientras observaba la pelea.

_**5 minutos después**_

Dante y Naruto acabaron con todos los demonios.

Ambos pusieron sus espadas en sus espaldas y dieron un golpe de nudillos, entonces Naruto escuchó que lo llamaban, él se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana.

'No es posible...'

Continuara….


	5. 5 Un reencuentro agridulce

Capitulo 5

_**_ Anteriormente _**_

_Dante y Naruto acabaron con todos los demonios._

_Ambos pusieron sus espadas en sus espaldas y dieron un golpe de nudillos, entonces Naruto escuchó que lo llamaban, él se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana._

_'No es posible...'_

**__ Continuamos __**

Naruto miró a su hermana, que no podía decir nada a diferencia de sus padres no era exactamente su culpa que se le trató como era. Estaba un poco feliz de verla, pero, él estaba enojado sobre todo con ella por no hacer nada para ayudarlo antes de que él se convirtiera en un diablo.

"Naruto... ¿de verdad…eres tú?"

"Naruko-", dijo, con una pequeña mueca.

Dante decidió alejarse para que su hermano pudiera hablar con tranquilidad

"Te espero por allá hermano" - dijo Dante señalando a un árbol, mientras caminaba hacia él. Naruko miró a su hermano, ella miró a sus ojos ya no eran los ojos azules de un niño inocente, ahora eran rojo carmesí como los fuegos del infierno... eso la asustó. Su cabello ya no era rubio como el de su padre, ahora era blanco plateado y las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas eran apenas visibles,

¿Que pasó con su hermano?

"Naruko... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Naruto dijo, con un tono un tanto molesto.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que todos pasamos para encontrarte?"

"Wow… no pensé que realmente no les importaba", dijo consiguiendo un estremecimiento de Naruko.

"¿Por qué Minato envió un grupo de búsqueda? Toda mi vida Minato y Kushina solamente se preocupaba por ti... y todo porque tenias el chacra de Kurama".

"Oh Oh… esto no acabara bien." - pensó Dante como él sacó una caja de pizza y tomaba una rebanada.

Naruko bajo la cabeza, tenía razón ella había sido una niña mimada los primeros diez años de su vida y nunca hizo nada por su hermano. "Yo sé que no es tu culpa...", dijo haciendo que Naruko levantara la cabeza: "La única razón por la que estoy enojado contigo es que podrías haber hecho algo para prevenir mi sufrimiento, pero no hiciste nada", dijo Naruto molesto.

Naruko no dijo nada, o más bien no podía decir nada.

Justo en ese momento Kakashi y Sasuke saltaron de los árboles ", Naruko ¿has perdido tu mente, hay demonios corriendo alrededor de esta área?"

**Naruto:** "No hay demonios en este momento, si había yo habría detectado su presencia"

Kakashi miró al chico de cabello plateado, "En serio... bueno, entonces tengo que darle las gracias por deshacerse de ellos".

"Si, si, si me disculpan, debo despedirme", dijo haciendo una reverencia burlona.

"Aniki..." dijo Naruko.

'¿Aniki?, ¡Naruto! 'Kakashi pensó.

**Naruto:** "Yo no voy a volver Naruko"

**Naruko:** "Podemos arreglar esto Naruto, sólo danos una oportunidad"

"No estamos relacionados, Ya no somos hermanos de sangre, así que déjame en paz" dijo Naruto recibió miradas de asombro de Naruko y Kakashi, mientras Sasuke estaba confundido.

**Naruko:**"¿qué estás diciendo?"

-"He dicho demasiado" -Naruto no respondió, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Dante miró a su hermano menor, él acabó la caja de pizza y se levantó. Naruko vio al hombre que tenía vestimenta similar a la ropa de su hermano.

"¡Oye, espera!"

Dante se detuvo y la miró, "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Tú peleaste contra los demonios con mi hermano... -¿sabes lo que quería decir con que nosotros ya no somos hermanos de sangre?"

Dante puso una mano en la barbilla, "así es, lo dijo muy claro, tu y el ya no tienen lazos de sangre"

**Naruko:** "No lo entiendo"

**Dante:** "Quiero decir que ya no forma parte de tu familia, él es parte de la mía"

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, es posible Naruto fue a vivir con este hombre de pelo blanco, pero, eso no explica lo que tiene que ver con Naruto ya no es el hermano de Naruko.

"Miren, según el relato de mi padre, el día que Naruto salió de la aldea, lo encontró ahogándose en su propia sangre", dijo Dante

Naruko jadeo y Sasuke tenía una mirada de asombro.

"Lo que mi padre hizo fue ofrecerle un lugar en nuestra familia, Naruto lo aceptó para alejarse del dolor... Mi padre transfirió su sangre en él, haciendo que Naruto un diablo... un demonio muy poderoso", dijo viendo a los ninja con los ojos abiertos.

Dante se dio vuelta para ver a Naruto sentado en una rama de un árbol, "Es gracioso, él siempre decía que a él lo llamaron un demonio en Konoha... ahora, se ha convertido en uno", dijo alejándose.

Kakashi estaba teniendo problemas para absorber la información: el hijo de su sensei es ahora demonio, ¿Qué pensaran Minato y Kushina sobre esto?

"¿Crees que me importa, incluso si es un demonio, sigue siendo mi hermano" Naruko dijo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Dante se volvió hacia ella y le dio a su pequeña sonrisa, "Grandes palabras niña, pero no va a cambiar nada ", dijo mientras Naruto saltó del árbol y se fue con Dante.

"¿Así que fue el hermano de Naruko? Esas armas parecen muy poderosas, la próxima vez me apoderare de ellas -pensó el arrogante Uchiha.

Naruko en este punto estaba llorando, " finalmente * sollozo * encontré a Aniki * hic * y él me odia".

Kakashi pone una mano en el hombro: "Cálmate, Naruko Estoy seguro de que tú hermano no te odia, está dolido, pero eso no quiere decir que te odia", dijo con una sonrisa de los ojos mientras le limpia lágrimas, "Eso espero".

**Con Naruto y Dante.**

"Yo y mi boca grande"

"Sí... ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora que su familia anterior sabe que eres un demonio?"

"Ellos no lo saben todavía, apenas Naruko y su equipo... * suspiro * quizás no debí volver aquí"

"Bueno ¿y ahora qué?"

"Vámonos, como dije creo que fue un error volver, regresemos a New York" - dijo Naruto, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió a ambos.

Vieron un tentáculo con un barco de alta velocidad en sus garras; aplastándolo bajo la presión de las aguas. Naruto y Dante miró durante unos segundos; Naruto gimió y se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras Dante solo acato a decir, "Creo que nos quedamos varados aquí".

**Naruto**: "Desprecio a ese gigante de pescado"

**Dante:** "Ahora que lo pienso, se parece más a un cruce entre un calamar y un caimán"

Naruto suspiró, "Lo que sea, vamos a explorar la zona", dijo a caminar de nuevo en el bosque.

Dante siguió, pero se detuvo, "espere un minuto, las pizzas estaban en ese barco"..."

**Naruto**:"...Las..."

**Dante**: "...Pizzas…"

**Dante:** "...Desaparecieron."

**Ambos**: "! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡"

Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruko habían vuelto para encontrar a los dos hermanos demonio atado con sus propias cadenas, disipó su Clon y recuperó sus recuerdos, decidieron continuar la misión de acompañar a Tazuna.

"Hey Naruko, ¿quien era el chico de cabello blanco?" Preguntó Sakura.

Naruko parecía abatido: "Era mi hermano"

"EH! Pero, ¿no desaparecen hace 5 años!"

Kakashi llena los espacios en blanco: "Sí lo hizo, y por desgracia no es el mismo que era antes de irse"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Dejemos el tema ", dijo mientras él y Naruko caminó un poco más lejos.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes lo que está hablando?"

"El hermano de Naruko no es más un Namikaze, él tiene sangre demoníaca corriendo por sus venas", dijo sin mirar a su chica fan.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento, "el hermano de Naruko era un demonio, ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres? " pensó para sí misma.

Al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que se estaba haciendo más frío, comenzaron a ver los copos de nieve caen del cielo.

'¿Genjutsu? Kakashi pensó que él sabía que era a finales de primavera, hizo señales con una sola mano y dijo: "¡Kai!"

No pasó nada, ¿por qué está nevando en Kiri? Se preguntaban todos.

Tazuna sugirió que utilizan el barco para llegar al otro lado para evitar ser encontrado por Gato.

"Whoa, que gran puente", dijo Naruko en voz baja.

"Eso es, una vez que esté terminado, podremos utilizarlo como una ruta de comercio para los suministros, nos va a dar algo de esperanza para vivir", dijo Tazuna.

"Hey chicos puede bajar la voz, prefiero que no se encuentra muchas gracias", dijo Kanji el barquero.

Se bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la orilla del lago, ya que consiguieron su empezó a hacer más frío y el viento era cada vez más feroz, "¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Sakura.

Cuando se dieron cuenta el lago que fue completamente congelado; También notaron que la ventisca se había calmado en esa zona, mientras se movían a su alrededor vieron una araña azul web como barrera aparecen alrededor del lago.

Continuara….


	6. El encuentro con Nero

Capitulo 6

_anteriormente_

_¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Sakura_

_._

_Cuando se dieron cuenta el lago estaba completamente congelado; También notaron que la ventisca se había calmado en esa zona, mientras se movían a su alrededor vieron una araña azul web como barrera aparecen alrededor del lago._

_Continuamos_

Cerca de ahí, Naruto y Dante estaban caminando en el bosque, Dante estaba llorando lágrimas de anime por la pérdida de todas sus pizzas.

Mientras continuaban notaron el cambio en el clima, " es final de la primavera, ¿por qué está nevando?"

"Demonios tal vez…" dijo Dante.

Continuaron caminando notaron como la nieve comenzó a cubrir la zona; se detuvieron al oír un chasquido. Naruto puso una mano en Alastor y escuchó atentamente y, cuando escuchó un segundo casquillo, saco la espada para ser cogida por un brazo etéreo azul.

"¿Eh? ¿Nero?"

"Dante, Naruto"

Después de un momento de silencio, le gritaron sus nombres y dieron un abrazo de hermanos, "Nero ¿cómo te va, no te han visto en 5 años?", dijo Naruto.

**Nero:** "Sí, no entiendo ¿que están haciendo ustedes aquí?"

"Este es lugar de nacimiento del pequeño hermano, que estaba sintiendo nostalgia por lo que vino a visitar y terminamos atrapados aquí"

"déjame adivinar… ¿calamar gigante?"

"Sí... ¿tú también?"

"Sí, hace 5 años, fui enviado aquí para hacer frente a los demonios que estaban plagando estos países cuando fui atacado por el calamar gigante y me quede varado aquí"

"Bueno, después podemos continuar con nuestra conversación, pero, con toda esta nieve pensamos que es un demonio"

"Eso es porque es un demonio, han comenzado a aparecer por todo este lugar, los rumores deciden que este es su pequeño escondite", dijo Nero.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿de acuerdo?" Naruto dijo sacando a Kurama.

"Las damas primero", dijo Dante como Naruto se acercó, pero luego se detuvo, se volvió y disparó a Dante en la cabeza.

"No es gracioso el hombre", dijo continuando como Nero se reía.

Continuaron caminando, al ver la tormenta entrante, intuyeron la creciente energía demoníaca y corrieron hacia los vientos helados. Se encontraron con un lago congelado, el momento en los tres pisaron sus aguas heladas, y una barrera de tela araña azul aparecieron alrededor.

Naruto sacó Kurama, el kanji de uno pasó a dos y se transformó en doble FMG9. Nero sacó Blue Rose disfrazado su revólver de doble cañón, mientras que Dante sacó Ébano y Marfil. La ventisca pareció calmarse un poco, al ver a dos mujeres patinando en el hielo.

Dante silbó, "Babis, sí", dijo Dante, a Naruto y Nero tenían una gota en la cabeza.

"Estoy empezando a entender por qué Trish lo golpea" ambos pensaron hasta que llego un olor horrible.

"¿Por Dios qué es eso?" dijo Nero.

"Me pregunto si se trata de estos demonios... ¿o no?"

Naruto y Nero se acercaron a Dante que fue el que seguía viendo a las chicas patinado, dice pronto, un demonio sapo se abalanzo y las devoro.

El demonio comenzó a masticarlas.

"¿**Eh? "**

"Si que sabe ocultar ese cuerpo, pero ese olor... ¡Hoo! Es no lo cubre" se burló Dante.

"Bueno, sabes qué, este es aún más feo que el calamar que nos encontramos", dijo Naruto.

"¡**insultarme**** una vez más y te haré sufrir más de lo que creía posible! "** dijo el demonio sapo dejó escapar un rugido.

Naruto, Nero y Dante utiliza sus abrigos para bloquear el mal olor.

"Me gustaría realmente ver cómo lo intentas", dijo Nerón.

_**Cerca de ahí**_

El equipo de siete estaba de pie con los ojos abiertos viendo la batalla que tiene lugar delante de ellos, Naruko estaba asombrado de ver a su hermano en acción, Sakura estaba acojonada viendo esa lucha entre demonios, Kakashi estaba conmocionado, Sasuke estaba con una mirada hambrienta en las armas que poseían y Tazuna se frotó los ojos lanzando la botella de sake de distancia.

**De vuelta en el lago congelado**

Naruto entraba rápida hasta la garganta de Dango hinchado y brillaba de un color rojo / violeta; antes de que pudiera saltar Dango rugió enviar de nuevo los glaciares.

"Aniki!" Gritó Naruko.

"Espera fishcake" gritó Dante enviar volando Rebelión, _**"IDA Y VUELTA"**_

Una gran luz apareció acabando con el sapo demonio. La final el demonio se convirtió en una nueva arma para Naruto.

"Hey, hombre espero poder encontrar un sastre, me rasgo un poco mi abrigo", dijo Naruto, consiguiendo una risa de los otros dos demonios.

La barrera azul comenzó a resquebrajarse y desvanecerse, el equipo siete se quedó estupefacto.

'¡eso fue... increíble, Aniki!' pensado Naruko.

"Increíble... para acabar con un demonio como eso, pero si Naruto es un demonio... entonces ¿por qué matar a su propia familia?"

'Si podían acabar con un demonio así, imagino lo que podrían hacer en un pueblo 'pensado Sakura asustada.

'Otra arma, debo tenerlas », pensó Sasuke con una cara ambiciosa.

-Debería haber contratado a estos chicos 'pensamiento Tazuna.

En un árbol dos ninjas de Kiri había sido testigo de todo el asunto, "Son un gran grupo, no lo crees Zabuza-sama", dijo el cazador enmascarado.

"Sí, vamos a dejarlo por ahora, el constructor de puentes puede esperar..."

"¿Está seguro Zabuza-sama?"

"Sí Haku, vamonos", dijo de antes de salir, pero no antes de mirar al adolescente de pelo blanco o más específicamente su brazo izquierdo que brilla intensamente.

Continuara…..


	7. 7 Dudas Resueltas

Capitulo 7

_**Anteriormente**_

_En un árbol dos ninjas de Kiri había sido testigo de todo el asunto, "Son un gran grupo, no lo crees Zabuza-sama", dijo el cazador enmascarado._

_"Sí, vamos a dejarlo por ahora, el constructor de puentes puede esperar..."_

_"¿Está seguro Zabuza-sama?"_

_"Sí Haku, vamonos", dijo de antes de salir, pero no antes de mirar al adolescente de pelo blanco o más específicamente su brazo izquierdo que brilla intensamente__._

_**Continuamos**_

El equipo siete se quedó inmóvil mirando a los tres demonios que detuvieron a gran demonio y le ganaron.

Naruto tomó su abrigo y lo colgó sobre su hombro izquierdo que cubre su Devil Bringer; Nero deslizó la manga en el brazo derecho hacia abajo cubriendo su DB y se coloca un guante negro en su mano. Dante se acomodo las mangas

La tormenta de nieve comenzó a dispersarse y la nieve comenzó desaparecer lentamente Naruto y sus hermanos abandonaron el lago helado, ya que comenzó a derretirse y de nuevo en el bosque. Naruto se acerco a Tazuna.

**Naruto:** "Tazuna, ¿Esta cerca su casa?"

El anciano salió de su estupor, "Eh, oh, sí síganme"

"Aniki" eran los pensamientos de Naruko.

Actualmente todos iban caminando a través del bosque, Naruto caminaba por delante de los dos y Nero pensó que ahora habría sido un buen momento para preguntarle a Dante

**Nero:** "oye, Dante ¿qué pasa con Naruto?"

**Dante:"**Él se encontró con su hermana, probablemente quiere evitar hablar con ella, la chica que él regrese a su familia"

**Nero:** "Hermana"

**Dante:"**Esa chica pelirroja de nuevo en el lago, el que tiene las marcas de bigotes", respondió.

Naruto caminaba delante de todos, pero sus sentidos se estremecieron cuando sintió una presencia demoníaca. Se dio la vuelta pero vio que sus hermanos parecían demasiado distraído en su conversación para notarlo suspiró y se fue a la donde la energía demoníaca venía.

**Casa de Tazuna**

Tsunami estaba acomodando la ropa que había descolgado en los tendederos cuando una gran lanza de hielo golpeó la puerta. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver a los demonios en forma de lagarto con armadura a base de hielo (heladas), gritó mientras corría para salvar su vida.

Su grito fue escuchado por Inari su hijo, que había salido fuera de la casa y el equipo de siete que corrió hacia el área.

Tsunami tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió lentamente cuando no sintió ningún dolor; vio a un adolescente de pelo blanco con una garra congelada a través de su estómago. "Hey... ¡mas respeto a las damas!" dijo mientras sacaba la garra del estomago del demonio, para luego tomar su pierna con su Devil Bringer y giró la helada alrededor de un par de veces antes de tirarla a los otros demonios congelados. Sacó Kurama y el kanji cambió a seis y se transformó en un lanzagranadas XM25, apretó el gatillo y fuera voló un brillante ronda granadas roja que explotó antes de que las criatura heladas pudieran levantarse. La explosión causó equipo de siete a correr más rápido y también ganó la atención de Nero y Dante; Naruto se acercó a una helada mientras Kurama invierte de nuevo a formar uno y de nuevo en su funda y tomo a Alastor. El equipo de siete llegó a ver la hoja hundirse en el demonio, que sufrió un espasmo antes de convertirse en hielo y descongelarse. Naruto volvió a ver a su hermana otra vez y dejó escapar un suspiro, "Realmente no podemos reunirnos sin matar demonio en el proceso ", bromeó colocando Alastor en su espalda.

Inari y Tazuna se apresuraron a ver a Tsunami y Inari la abrazó, diciendo cosas como "¿estás bien?" o "¿qué pasó?"

Tsunami miro a Naruto, "Arigato... por salvarme la vida."

Naruto se rascó la cabeza con la mano derecha, "Es mi trabajo, de nada", dijo, pero se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirando a él siguió su línea de visión que se detuvo en su Devil Bringer. Su abrigo se cayó de su hombro cuando él lo utilizó para lanzar la escarcha en los demás, él volvió la recogió y se la echó al hombro otra vez. Naruto estaba a punto de irse, "¡Espera!" se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver Tsunami, "te debo mi vida, si quieres puedes quedarte en nuestro hogar, por el momento", dijo.

Naruto pensó en ello el barco destruido por ese Demonio- Calamar, se dio cuenta que en realidad no había ningún camino de regreso a New York sin acabar con ese demonio y que los dejó varados sin un lugar para quedarse.

"Arigato, tomaremos esa oferta", dijo Naruto.

"¿Hay alguien más?" -preguntó ella.

"Sólo mis dos hermanos, ojala no sea una molestia", dijo Naruto, mientras Tsunami asentía.

Naruko estaba agradecida, supongo que ella podrá convencer a su hermano de regresar a Konoha y a la familia tuvo suerte de que la hija de Tazuna le diera alojamiento.

"me perdí la pelea", dijo Dante.

"Bueno, no estábamos poniendo atención así que ¿cómo se supone que debemos saberlo?", dijo Nero.

"Si ustedes dos no estaban hablando de mí, entonces quizás eso no hubiera sucedido" Naruto dijo.

Dante y Nero suspiraron.

"es mejor si nos vamos dentro, con lo que nieva se podía coger un resfriado", dijo Tsunami.

Sakura gritó mentalmente, ¡NO PUEDE SER, TENGO QUE PASAR LA NOCHE CON TRES DEMONIOS! 'animado lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Sasuke sonrió, "Es hora de tomar lo que es mío por derecho '.

**Media hora más tarde**

Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá, con casi todo el mundo mirando el brazo.

Naruko, Sakura, Kakashi, Tazuna, Tsunami, e Inari. Después de un largo momento de silencio, "¿Sabes que me siento mucho más cómodo si no estuvieras mirando a mi brazo?", dijo mientras su Devil Bringer desaparecía y volvía a ser un brazo normal.

"Voy a estar en el tejado", dijo agarrando su abrigo, salió a la calle y salto a la azotea. Kakashi volvió hacia Dante y Nero que tener una explicación

**Kakashi:** "perdón, ¿les importa si contestan algunas preguntas?"

Dante y Nero se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, "Está bien, para que lo sepas no vamos a decir nada demasiado personal si se trata de Naruto" dijo Nero.

**Kakashi:** "Está bien, lo primero que quiero preguntar, ¿dónde Naruto ha estado todo este tiempo?"

**Dante:** "Estuvo con nosotros durante los últimos 10 años…

**Kakashi:** pero si Naruto desapareció hace 5 años…

**Nero:** posiblemente aquí el tiempo corre más lento

Kakashi se quedo con la duda.

**Dante:** …bueno como iba diciendo, Naruto paso 10 años con nosotros, pasó los primeros dos años en casa de nuestro padre en Londres Inglaterra, pero después nos mudamos a Chicago después de la muerte de nuestro padre", dijo Dante.

**Nero:** Pero después de una gran Batalla que tuvo Dante con un gran demonio llamado Abigael, tuvimos que mudarnos a Nueva York.

**Kakashi**: "¿Londres? ¿Inglaterra? ¿Chicago? ¿Nueva York?"

"Son ciudades fuera del velo, Londres es la capital de Inglaterra" Nero explicó, El grupo estaba sorprendido de lo que estaban escuchando.

"Así que hay un mundo diferente más allá de aquí..." dijo Kakashi a sí mismo.

"El único problema es salir, nos encontramos con un Demonio- calamar gigante que destruyo nuestro barco y ahora quedamos varados aquí" Nero declaró.

**Kakashi**: "Ya veo... siguiente pregunta, y esto es algo personal, ¿qué... es eso que tienes en el brazo?"

Dante volvió la cabeza y Nero sacó su brazo derecho mostrando que era el mismo brazo que tiene Naruto en su brazo izquierdo.

**Nero:** "Esto es lo que nuestro padre llamaba el Devil Bringer, no es sólo un brazo es también un arma que puede ser utilizado para proteger, agarrar, y aplastar objetos "Nero dijo mientras todo el mundo empezó a mirar a su brazo azul brillante.

**Kakashi:** "Está bien, la pregunta final... ustedes tres son demonios,"¿Por qué matar a su propia gente?

**Dante**: "Es lo que hacemos, verán los demonios son crueles y la mayoría son asesinos sin mente... pero,... no todos los demonios son malos".

Dijo Dante, para después levantarse y salir a la calle en busca de aire fresco.

Nero suspiró: "Es difícil para nosotros, incluso si la gente no nos aceptan, lo hacemos para protegerlos..." dijo mientras sostenía un collar de oro que parecía de cuatro alas del ángel.

La noche transcurrió sin incidentes; Dante se rompió en la depresión cuando descubrió que la pizza aún tenía que existir en los países elementales y Nero había salido a patrullar la zona, junto con Kakashi. Naruto se había quedado en la azotea mirando las estrellas y los copos de nieve caen, oyó un pequeño ruido chirriante y se volvió un poco para ver a su hermana. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a las estrellas, "¿Te importa si me siento aquí?" -preguntó ella, Naruto hizo un gesto de la mano y ella entendió que se sienta al lado de él, llevaba un abrigo que tsunami le había prestado, pero, fue suficiente para el frío.

Después de un momento de silencio, "Aniki, ¿por qué no quieres volver?"

Naruto se sentó a su silencio antes de mirar a ella, "¿De qué serviría eso? Si vuelvo al pueblo , los aldeanos trataran de matarme, aunque me gustaría ver que lo intenten, también con lo que dijo el consejo civil, que harán todo lo posible para despojarme de mis pertenencias, - ella lo miró sorprendida – Naruko ... me fui para que ustedes no se preocupan por lo que me pasara ... me refiero a que Minato nunca quiso que yo aprendiera nada hasta que entré en la academia, y Kushina nunca me preguntó si quería algo, por amor de los dios ,no te dabas cuenta de nuestros cumpleaños , siempre te lo celebraban solo a ti y mientras yo lo que recibía eran palizas de la gente de la aldea ... ", dijo mientras Naruko miró hacia abajo llena de culpa.

Naruto suspira, "... aunque estoy agradecido por la desatención", dijo consiguiendo una mirada de sorpresa de Naruko.

"Si no fuera por eso , no me hubiera convertido en lo que soy ahora, yo no habría conocido a mi nuevo padre ... madre ... o incluso hermanos ... por eso Naruko, por fin tengo una familia que se preocupa por mí y quieres que simplemente deje todo atrás y vuelva a ese infierno ... ", dijo Naruto un poco resentido.

**Naruko:** " Aniki, realmente te extrañamos … no nos dábamos cuenta del daño que te hacíamos hasta que Natan llego el día de tu partida… - Naruto vio a su hermana sorprendido - …y nos restregó en la cara ,lo que te hicimos , papa trato de convencerlo que te llevara a dónde estabas , pero él se negó, es más 15 días después de tu partida Tía Kristel llego , y le dijo a mama su cuatro verdades , no sin antes darle una buena pelea , y nos dijo que esta situación nos la teníamos merecida y se fue.

"En serio, quieres decir que después de mi partida ustedes finalmente decidieron fijarse en mí", dijo un poco molesto.

Naruko parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, "Lo siento...", dijo antes de levantarse y saltar hacia abajo, Naruto se dio cuenta el rastro de lágrimas cayendo de su rostro y lamentó enojarse con ella. Mantuvo la cabeza y suspiró: "Mamá (Eva)... ¿Qué harías?", dijo antes de saltar hacia abajo y caminar hacia el bosque, Naruto no se percató de Inari le estaba siguiendo.

"Sigue tu corazón, hijo"- se escucho una voz en el aire.

**Diez minutos más tarde**

Naruto seguía caminando por el bosque, de pronto se detuvo al oír un chasquido. Inari había estado siguiendo Naruto durante los últimos diez minutos, y se ha estado preguntando cuándo iba a parar, se escondió detrás de unos árboles para no ser vistos; cuando pisó accidentalmente en un palo que provocó el ruido. Miró a Naruto que desapareció de su vista y volvió a aparecer en frente de él, "Kid ¿por qué me está siguiendo?" -le preguntó un Inari sorprendido y antes de que pudiera decir nada toda la zona estaba cubierta por una barrera en forma de banda roja.

"Maldición, Kid quédate aquí no te vayas ¿He sido claro?", dijo recibiendo un asentimiento rápido de Inari.

Portales comenzaron a aparecer y varios demonios menores salían de ellos, ante la cara de sorpresa de Inari.

Naruto se adelantó con su espada Alastor , la cargó de electricidad, _**"RACHA"**_ y giro como una sierra circular para un segundo antes de enviar una barra inclinada hacia arriba, _**"!High Time!"**_ saltó _**" ¡TIMÓN Breaker! "**_ hacer una raya vertical de arriba hacia abajo, matando afectivamente a los demonios en medio del aire y por pronto la espada se socito un destello de luz de los demonios se convirtieran en hielo antes de explotar en una niebla helada, Inari miró asombrado , sin embargo un demonio apareció detrás del niño , Inari cayó y cerró los ojos. Oyó un 'bang' en voz alta y rápidamente abrió los ojos para ver la caída de escarcha a un lado y convertirse en hielo antes de derretirse, Inari volvió hacia Naruto para ver sosteniéndolo a Kurama con un pequeño humo por el agujero pequeño. Naruto puso su arma en su funda y se acercó a Inari como la barrera dispersa, "¿chico está bien?"

Inari asintió en silencio, "Eso fue increíble..." Naruto rió ligeramente, "¿Así que quieres decirme por qué me estabas siguiendo?"

Inari le conto a Naruto sobre Gato, Naruto se enfureció por las acciones de ese hombre.

**Naruto**: "No te preocupes chico... me has dicho lo suficiente, la próxima vez que vea a ese Gato... tendrá una bala en la cabeza ", dijo mientras veía sonreír a Inari. Naruto caminó con Inari a la casa

Cuando Naruto se fue apareció un hombre parecido a Dante que llevaba un abrigo azul. "Aún así, tu haces lo correcto, verdad Naruto", dijo en voz alta. Él agarró su Katana y se alejó.

Continuara…


	8. El Reencuentro con Virgilio

Capitulo 8

_ Anteriormente _

_**Naruto**__: "No te preocupes chico... me has dicho lo suficiente, la próxima vez que vea a ese Gato... tendrá una bala en la cabeza ", dijo mientras veía sonreír a Inari. Naruto caminó con Inari a la casa_

_Cuando Naruto se fue apareció un hombre parecido a Dante que llevaba un abrigo azul. "Aún así, tú haces lo correcto, verdad Naruto", dijo en voz alta. Él agarró su Katana y se alejó._

_ Continuamos _-

**Casa de Tazuna**

Tsunami estaba preocupada de que su hijo había ido a dios sabe dónde, ella había pedido Naruko, Sakura y Sasuke si podían encontrarlo.

Tsunami miró por la ventana y vio a su hijo haciendo un hombre de nieve con el adolescente de pelo blanco. Ella vio a su hijo sonreír por primera vez en muchos años, ella no lo había visto sonreír desde que su padre fue ejecutado por Gato. Naruko, Sakura y Sasuke volvieron cuando lo vieron jugar con Naruto. Naruto los vio, "Hey ¿por qué no unen a nosotros?", dijo el peliblanco

Sasuke dio gruñido y se retiró a la casa, Sakura se inclinó ante él y dijo que no antes de que también se retiro a la casa. Naruto miró a la chica de pelo rosa antes de sentir una bola de nieve a la cara.

Él sacudió la nieve de la cara y miró a su hermana, que le sacó la lengua y le se preparaba otra bola de nieve y la arrojó, Naruto la esquivó y la recibió Inari.

**Naruto**: " Inari, vas a dejarla que se salga con la suya".

Inari sacudió la nieve de su cara, "No, es hora de la venganza", dijo preparando su propia bola de nieve

"¡VENGANZA!" dijo lanzando la bola de nieve de gran tamaño y enterrando Naruko en un montón de nieve.

Se levantó la cabeza y movió la cabeza de la nieve; se miraban el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de reírse. Ellos construyen barricadas y comenzaron una pelea de bolas de nieve; diez minutos más tarde se detuvieron y decidieron hacer ángeles de nieve. Naruko e Inari hicieron ángeles perfectos, pero, cuando intentó Naruto salió un diablo con cuernos, cola y un tridente.

Al final de la tarde Naruto llevaba a un cansado Inari a dentro de la casa junto con Naruko, Tsunami llevó a su hijo y lo dejo su hijo en la cama. Naruto volvió a salir y miró las estrellas otra vez; oyó cerrarse la puerta detrás de él se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana, que también miró a las estrellas.

"Fue muy divertido", dijo con Naruto mirarla antes de suspirar.

"Mira Naruko, por lo que dije antes…"

"Está bien, si no quieres volver, es su elección quiero decir... que ya no somos exactamente familia ", dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto miró elenco "Nunca me divertí así en Konoha, supongo que esta es la primera vez que realmente hemos pasamos el rato", dijo mientras que ella le devolvió la mirada.

"... No podemos relacionarnos más, pero eso no significa que no podamos seguir siendo amigos ", dijo Naruko.

"H-Hai, sólo amigos", dijo un poco triste, se pararon al lado del otro mirando al cielo hasta que se dieron cuenta de las diferentes luces de colores que de repente aparecieron.

**Nero**

"Hey Kakashi, si quieres ve a descansar terminare yo solo el patrullaje"

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"No te preocupes por eso, te vas a descansar"

"Bien entonces", dijo Kakashi volviendo a la casa.

Nero caminó alrededor de la zona, prestando atención a su entorno para cualquier actividad demoníaca. Vio a su Devil Bringer brillar de un color violeta siniestro; que rápidamente sintió una Katana contra su garganta.

"Te estás volviendo lento Nero, si esto fuera una pelea de verdad estarías muerto"

"¿Virgilio?"

"¿Quién más? ...", dijo el diablo vestida de color azul con una sonrisa mientras colocaba Yamato nuevo en su vaina.

"¡Virgilio!" Nero medio gritó abrazando a su hermano. Virgilio se quejó un poco, no le gustaban los abrazos, pero, para esta ocasión se lo permitió; palmeaba Nero en su espalda.

"Han pasado 4 años, ¿dónde has estado?"

"Después de que cumplí la misión en España, regresé a Londres a nuestra casa, para rendir mi respetos a nuestros padres, una vez que había hecho eso me convertí en el demonio asesino local."

"Así que por eso hemos estado recibiendo llamadas de Inglaterra", dijo Nerón.

"Sí, después de que erradique y cerré la puerta demoniaca de Inglaterra, tomé un barco de regreso a los Estados Unidos y yo termine varado aquí", dijo con un suspiro.

"Déjame adivinar... ¿Calamar gigante?"

"Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes-" Virgilio dijo rápidamente.

"Bueno, yo no creo que vamos a ver cualquier demonio esta noche así que vamos a volver a casa" Nero dijo mientras camina de vuelta a la casa de Tazuna con Virgilio detrás.

**Casa de Tazuna**

Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá con Naruko que duerme en su hombro, estaba a punto de unirse a ella en el reposo cuando fue abordado por el Uchiha. "¿Puedo ayudarle?" dijo Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, "Las quiero..."

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Sus armas... todas ellas"

Naruto miró al chico de pelo azabache, "Lo siento, no lo creo".

"Yo no estaba pidiendo, te estoy ordenando que me las entregues"

"A menos que quieras que me ponga una bala entre los ojos, te sugiero que te vayas"

"¿Te atreves a amenazarme?... soy el último del clan Uchiha, esas armas deben estar en manos de una élite, como yo y no con un demonio", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tu título no significa nada para mí, voy a decir esto de nuevo... aléjate"

Sasuke se burló y cogió Alastor cuando Naruto le puso a Kurama a su cara.

"Te voy a dar una última oportunidad, Lárgate o quieres que tu cerebro este salpicado en la pared", dijo con una mirada, antes de que Sasuke digiera algo, oyó un sonido de clic. Al volver la cabeza vio a Dante con Ebony & Ivory dibujado en su cara.

**Dante:** "Ya lo escuchaste , nuestras armas son algo que no están en juego", dijo con una penetrante mirada, Sasuke tragó saliva y se fue a pesar de que estaba mentalmente maldiciendo, "Sólo espera maldito demonio, muy pronto esas armas me pertenecerán a mí '. Naruko que había despertado debido a Naruto saltando vieron lo que había sucedido y se burló de lo que su 'compañero' trató de hacer. Kakashi caminó hacia Sasuke junto con Sakura, Naruto suspiró y volvió a caer en el sofá, Dante se sentó en una silla, "algún día ¿eh?" dijo con Naruto asintiendo.

"Sí... Al parecer conseguí un objetivo", dijo Naruto.

**Dante**: "Estoy escuchando"

"Su nombre es Gato, aparentemente está causando pobreza en el pueblo cercano está matando lentamente a todos los que se revelen o se ponen en su contra... porque no le hacemos una visita a ese tipo… ¿Qué dices?", dijo con Dante asintiendo.

Naruko tenía un rostro preocupado, estaban hablando de asesinato aquí, ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió. En su lugar entró Nero, "Hola chicos supongo que lo he encontrado", dijo señalando hacia atrás.

"¡Virgilio!" dijo que tanto Naruto y Dante, ya que bajaron sus asientos. Sonrió mientras extendía sus brazos, Naruto abrazó a su hermano mayor, Dante y Virgilio se miraron.

"¡Virgilio!" Dante gritó media con los brazos abiertos de todos con alegría.

"Dante" dijo Virgilio también con los brazos abiertos, y en una fracción de segundo los dos tenían el puño clavado en la cara del otro.

Naruto y Nero estaba sorprendidos "Nunca cambian verdad…" dijo Naruto con Nero rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza

Naruko miro a Virgilio, era idéntico a Dante , pero llevaba una gabardina azul ,se dio cuenta de que eran Familia...

Continuara…


	9. 9 La Caida de Gato - Parte 1

Capitulo 9

_ _**Anteriormente**_ _

_Encontrado", dijo señalando hacia atrás._

_"¡Virgilio!" dijo que tanto Naruto y Dante, ya que bajaron sus asientos. Sonrió mientras extendía sus brazos, Naruto abrazó a su hermano mayor, Dante y Virgilio se miraron._

_"¡Virgilio!" Dante gritó media con los brazos abiertos de todos con alegría._

_"Dante" dijo Virgilio también con los brazos abiertos, y en una fracción de segundo los dos tenían el puño clavado en la cara del otro._

_Naruto y Nero estaba sorprendidos "Nunca cambian verdad…" dijo Naruto con Nero rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza_

_Naruko miro a Virgilio, era idéntico a Dante, pero llevaba una gabardina azul, se dio cuenta de que eran Familia..._

_ _**Continuamos**_ _

_**Cinco días después...**_

Naruto, Virgilio, y Nero habían salido a patrullar la zona, mientras que Dante decide ayudar a proteger a Tazuna mientras Kakashi entrenó al genin. Kakashi había enseñado a su equipo a caminar en un árbol, Sasuke y Sakura se mostraron escépticos al principio, cuando Kakashi menciona 'árboles de ascenso' como la formación; Naruko ya sabía esto, ya se entrenó con sus padres.

Así, comenzó el entrenamiento de los genin, tomando un kunai y marcar su progreso a medida que subían, Sakura pudo llegar a la cima porque tenía mejor control de chacra.

Sasuke tenía reservas de chacra de un Chunin bajo y tenía algunas dificultades para llegar a la cima, mientras que Naruko contaba con reservas de un alto jonin significado que tenía el peor control, pero, por suerte su padre ya le había enseñado este ejercicio.

La semana pasada había logrado acercarse a Naruto, ella quería que él volviera a la aldea, incluso si no se relacionaron más. Parecía que después de su pequeño momento bajo las luces del norte, puede haber creado sentimientos de hermandad hacia el demonio menor de cabellos plateados.

"Naruko, ¿estás escuchando?" preguntó Kakashi agitando una mano delante de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos, "Eh, ¿que decías Kakashi-sensei?" ella dijo, para conseguir una gota de sudor del peli plateado '¿Es así como Gai siente cuando digo eso? él pensó.

"Como estaba diciendo, mañana estaremos protegiendo Tazuna en el puente, así que vamos a descansar un poco para mañana", dijo mientras los demás asentían y se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa de Tazuna.

_**Con Naruto**_

Actualmente el chico caminaba por el pueblo, se compadeció de la situación de la aldea; niños corriendo por las calles vistiendo ropa hecha jirones, otras personas sin techo durmiendo en la calle o muriendo de hambre. Él salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio mercenarios entrar en una especie de club,

"¿perdón?" -pregunta Naruto a un comerciante, "¿quien eran esas personas?"

"Esos son los mercenarios contratados por gato, ellos hacen la mayoría de su trabajo sucio"

"¡Gato! Así que ellos saben dónde está", dijo antes de que él ganó una sonrisa siniestra, "Hey ¿Gato esta por casualidad allí?"

"Sí, lo vi entrar... ¿qué vas a hacer, muchacho?"

"Solo voy a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Inari-", dijo caminando hacia la puerta sólo para ser detenido por unos mercenarios que era el portero con un portapapeles y un bolígrafo.

"Lo siento amigo, no puede dejarte entrar", dijo a Naruto - "-No estás en la lista"

Naruto suspira antes de enviar un golpe a la mandíbula y dejando al hombre inconsciente, Naruto cogió la pluma y el portapapeles. Rápidamente escribió algo y dejó caer el portapapeles en el hombre inconsciente.

"Y…ahora...-" el demonio de cabellos plateados, dijo, caminando; mirando hacia abajo en el portapapeles Naruto había escrito "'Vete al infierno"' en él.

Cuando entro al club, comenzó a escuchar música tecno mientras se acercaba a la sala principal, por supuesto que era un club de baile. Naruto maniobró su camino a través del salón y fue hacia el bar; miró a cada rincón y esquina y sintió que toda la habitación estaba llena de energía demoníaca.

Fijo su vista la sala VIP justo por encima del DJ, vio a un hombre vestido de negro con una venda alrededor de su cara y una gran zanbato atado a su espalda. Junto a él había una mujer que llevaba un kimono de batalla y una máscara Hunter, detrás de ellos estaban otros dos Shinobi vistiendo capas negras y garras metálicas. Delante del grupo era un hombre de baja estatura que llevaba un traje de negocios negro y gafas, 'Eres mi objetivo, Gato ", pensó Naruto sonriendo.

"¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?" -preguntó el camarero.

"¿Qué? Oh, uh, una cerveza por favor"

"ok, algo mas "

"No, solo la cerveza por ahora", dijo Naruto y el camarero fue a traer la bebida.

Naruto una vez más miró a su alrededor sólo para notar que la mayoría de las personas estaban ahora lo miraban con avidez, y no el típico "yo montaría contigo toda la noche" o "¿has dormido con otro hombre?, ese tipo de mirada. Se volvió de nuevo a la barra de mantener que han llegado con su bebida, "Hey ¿qué pasa con todo el mundo?" dijo consiguiendo una risa oscura del tabernero.

"Usted sabe, hay una razón por la que no se permiten los" humanos "por aquí... su carne es tan deliciosa-", dijo para llamar la atención de Naruto, él se quedó mirando al camarero cuando de la nada comenzó a transformarse en demonio, al igual todos los que le rodean.

Naruto salto en el aire, sacó Kurama y le disparó al hombre en la cabeza causándole la muerte y la detención de la mutación. Por desgracia, el Gato y el resto del grupo escucharon el tiro del arma y miró hacia la ventana de cristal. Todo el mundo comenzó a transformarse en similares los seres.

**Naruto:** "Demonios, cuántos puedo eliminar antes de que lleguen los otros", dijo Naruto.

En el bosque como Nero y Virgilio se preparaban para regresar a la casa de Tazuna, cuando sintieron la firma de Naruto y corrieron apresuramos, Dante también lo sintió, colocó a Rebelión en la espalda y salió corriendo.

De vuelta en el club, Naruto estaba rodeado; Gato y los demás se divertían preguntándose cuánto tiempo el gaki sobreviviría, sin embargo Haku estaba preocupada por la ex rubia. Abajo, en la pista de baile, Naruto saltó hacia la mesa de mezclas de DJ evitando las barras y miró a través de las selecciones de la música, "no se puede matar sin un buen ritmo"

Naruto golpea ligeramente el pie un par de veces antes de saltar hacia adelante y dar patadas derribando a otros demonios en el camino.

Arriba, en la sala VIP Gato estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, el adolescente de pelo plateado estaba despachando de la mayoría de sus hombres con bastante rapidez. Zabuza notó su cara de preocupación.

Naruto giró Alastor que se cargo con electricidad, " _**Ida y Vuelta**_ " Grito mientras lanzaba su arma en un movimiento de torbellino,

Zabuza estaba un poco molesto, los demonios habían subestimado a su oponente... de nuevo, y se puso los mataron. Gato estaba asustado; este muchacho desconocido estaba acabando por sí solo a sus pistoleros a sueldo y acababa de matar a dos de los mejores subordinados de Zabuza. Estaba a punto de entrar en la pelea, cuando de la nada llegaron los otros hermanos Sparda.

"Ya era hora de que ustedes llegaron aquí-" Naruto dijo sonriendo.

"Jeje, que bueno que nos dejó un poco de diversión" Dante sonrió sacando Rebelión.

"Una organización criminal entero dirigido por demonios, quien lo hubiera imaginado", dijo Nero, envainando a la Reina Roja.

"Vamos a terminar con esto", dijo Virgilio desenvainando a Yamato.

Los cuatro demonios estaban espalda con espalda, cada una de sus hojas dejó escapar un gran eco agudo y cargaron contra los demonios restantes.

Gato, Zabuza y Haku vieron como los cuatro demonios estaban acabando con los demonios que quedan, Gato fue a la salida, pero Naruto y Dante le bloquearon el camino.

Sin saber, como Gato sacó una daga y lo sostuvo contra la garganta a Haku

"Retrocede, ¡AHORA!" –gritó Gato.

"Maldito cobarde", murmuró Naruto con ira.

En la planta baja, Zabuza estaba respirando pesadamente, '¿quién diablos son estos tipos? pensó.

Nero y Virgilio habían despachado fácilmente de sus clones.

Zabuza se alerto al ver a Haku con una daga en el cuello, saltó por la ventana.

**Zabuza:** "! GATO QUE DEMONIOS HACES, SUELTALA¡".

Gato de susto tiró Haku por la ventana que da al salón, Naruto quien la atrapó antes de que se estrellara en el piso.

Dante y Virgilio dispararon contra el tirano, pero logro escapar.

"¿Estás bien?" le dijo Naruto a la chica.

Haku no respondió en vez hundió la cabeza en su pecho mientras lloraba en silencio, "Dante, Virgilio, síganlo, luego los alcanzamos", dijo Nero asintiendo ambos hermanos mayores y fueron tras de Gato.

"Hey ¿cómo te llamas?" -preguntó Nero al hombre del vendaje en la cara.

"Zabuza Momochi, (Viendo a Naruto) chico... gracias por salvar a mi hija", dijo

Conseguir una mirada de sorpresa de Haku.

**Naruto:** "de nada, entonces, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde Gato pudo haber ido?"

**Zabuza:"**Sí no me equivoco va hacia su mansión hay una especie de puerta de piedra atrás de la casa.

Eso causo sorpresa en los hermanos menores Sparda.

.

"Me lo temía…un portal... Nero démonos prisa", gritó Naruto.

"Sí, ya terminamos aquí", gritó de nuevo.

"Vamos tras de Gato-" Naruto se vuelve hacia Zabuza, "¿Puedes llevarnos allí?"

**Zabuza:** "Con mucho gusto.

Continuara….


	10. Caida de Gato - Parte 2

Capitulo 10

_ Anteriormente _

_Eso causo sorpresa en los hermanos menores Sparda._

_._

_"Me lo temía…un portal... Nero démonos prisa", gritó Naruto._

_"Sí, ya terminamos aquí", gritó de nuevo._

_"Vamos tras de Gato-" Naruto se vuelve hacia Zabuza, "¿Puedes llevarnos allí?"_

_**Zabuza:**__ "Con mucho gusto._

_ Continuamos _

**Con Dante y Virgilio**

"Para un hombre pequeño, corre rápido", dijo el diablo revestido azul.

"No es broma, ¿crees que es un demonio como los que está en el club?"

"Tal vez... o él está sirviendo a otros", dijo.

El aumento de su velocidad y se encontró con Gato que estaba de pie delante de un gran muro de piedra en la parte de atrás de su mansión

"mejor que no sea lo que yo creo que es-" Virgilio dijo mirando las marcas alrededor de él.

Dante se dio cuenta de los habitantes del pueblo que los habían seguido los miraba preguntándose si los dos iban a ayudarles a deshacerse de Gato.

En ese momento, Naruto, Nero, Zabuza y Haku llegaron al lugar, "Lo sabía, es un portal... chicos alejen a todos de aquí, voy a tratar con él-"

Los tres demonios asintieron a su hermano más joven "Ok Gaki-" Naruto se volvió hacia Zabuza, "buena suerte", dijo saltando lejos, Haku dio Naruto una última mirada y siguió a Zabuza.

Sacando Kurama Naruto apuntó a Gato, "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?", dijo.

"Retrocede, o de lo contrario voy a abrir la puerta y voy a liberar cualquier demonio que este al otro lado" Gato grito amenazada mente.

Kurama brillaba rojo, "Yo no lo creo", disparó una ronda cargada, Gato apenas esquivó y abrió la puerta.

En un destello violeta, un portal se abrió a través de la piedra y saltó un demonio sapo familiar para Naruto pero este en vez de ser azul es rojo.

" ! Maldita sea, no matamos a esa cosa ya! "- pensó Naruto.

Gato intentó escapar pero fue interrumpido por una barrera azul, Naruto miró al hombre encogido mientras se escondía detrás de la piedra, Naruto recordó lo que el sapo demonio azul dijo en el lago.

"No_ creo que esto ha terminado... hay más de nosotros "_

'Grandioso, Genial' - eran los pensamientos sarcásticos de Naruto.

El Demonio soltó un rugido y todo el pueblo se vio afectado por una tormenta de nieve, Naruto saltó lejos para evitar el fango oloroso.

**Naruto:** "Wacala, eres tan desagradable como tu compañero azul".

Rugió de nuevo **"** **Y tú**** crees que me importa"**

Naruto se limpió los pantalones, " no lo creo, pero creo que voy a acabar contigo rápidamente"

" **GRRRRR! Yo te aplastare "** El sapo gritó.

Naruto sonrió mientras colocaba una mano sobre Alastor y mantuvo su puntería con Kurama, "bueno, entonces... Vamos a rocanrolear."

Naruto tomo su espada y de un solo sablazo, elimino al demonio,

**Sapo:** esto no ha terminado todavía, pudieron cerrar las otras 6 puertas, pero la ultima gran puerta se abrirá en este continente, con el Bastón de Izanagui.

Después de eso el sapo pereció, Naruto destruyo la piedra y con su _**Cut Juicio**_ y destruyo la puerta y luego se acerco para ver a un hombre bajo encogido, "Gato"

Lejos de la puerta ahora destruida, la gente estaba hablando entre sí en lo que se ha observado desde lejos. Ellos han visto un gran salto demonio sapo de la puerta de piedra y luego Naruto camino hacia ellos en posesión de Kurama en una mano y arrastrando Gato con la otra. Se dieron cuenta de que ahora le faltaba una pierna.

Naruto lanzó a Gato delante de todos, "Míralos Gato, has tomado las vidas y el bienestar de todas las personas aquí, has tomado a una rehén para salvar su propia piel, y que había desatado un demonio de alto rango entre el pueblo, por tus crímenes ", señala Kurama a la cabeza del Gato,"-te sentencio a muerte".

Gato entró en pánico, "Espera….NOOOOO…."

* BANG! *

El sonido de un disparo hizo eco en todo el pequeño pueblo, el cuerpo sin vida de Gato cayó al suelo. Los aldeanos se mantuvieron con los ojos abiertos, algunas comenzaron a llorar lágrimas de alegría, ya que todos comenzaron a aplaudir... la tiranía de Gato había finalmente había terminado

Continuara…


	11. 11 El cetro de Izanagi

Capitulo 11

_**_Nota_**_

_**Jorgecr72 :** Use el argumento del anime español "GISAKU", logicamente con una pequeña variacion._

_ espero les guste._

_**_Previamente_**_

_Naruto lanzó a Gato delante de todos, "Míralos Gato, has tomado las vidas y el bienestar de todas las personas aquí, has tomado a una rehén para salvar su propia piel, y que había desatado un demonio de alto rango entre el pueblo, por tus crímenes ", señala Kurama a la cabeza del Gato,"-te sentencio a muerte"._

_Gato entró en pánico, "Espera….NOOOOO…."_

_* BANG! *_

_El sonido de un disparo hizo eco en todo el pequeño pueblo, el cuerpo sin vida de Gato cayó al suelo. Los aldeanos se mantuvieron con los ojos abiertos, algunas comenzaron a llorar lágrimas de alegría, ya que todos comenzaron a aplaudir... la tiranía de Gato había finalmente había terminado_

**_Continuamos_**

Han pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Gato y la noticia se estaba propagando rápidamente.

Dante estaba pensando en abrir otro Devil May Cry. La única pregunta era ¿dónde? Para sorpresa de Naruto y Nero, los habitantes de onda, no les importa su herencia demoníaca y los habían visto, junto con sus otros dos hermanos como héroes. Virgilio es el no socialista que se mantuvo al margen de cualquier conversación, sin embargo, su apariencia y comportamiento único que pasó para atraer la mayor parte de la población femenina, muy a su pesar.

Los 4 hermanos Sparda estaba preocupados , se habían reunido en privado en las afueras del pueblo , para hablar del asunto del cetro de Izanagi , según Virgilio explico el cetro era unos de los 2 objetos místicos con el poder de abrir la puerta del mundo de los demonios ,esa puerta se habría cada 395 años , con la llave de Izanagi y en diferentes partes del mundo, podrían dejarla abierta así formando una unión entre el mundo humano y el mundo de los demonios, para evitar eso , la llave de Izanagi le fue dada a la una orden de Samuráis en Japón que la resguardaba con honor y con la vida y el cetro se le dio a su padre Sparda, gracias a su misericordia con la Raza humana ,según Virgilio se entero que la orden Samurái que cuidaba la llave fue destruida en 1610 por el demonio Gorkan y que de la orden solo quedo un joven llamado Yohei , según el relato de Virgilio , Gorkan, fue despojado de sus poderes de inmortal, se vio obligado a mezclarse con los humanos, hasta el día en que la puerta se volviera a abrir.

Yohei viajo a España como parte de la misión diplomática que, a fin de establecer una relación comercial entre España y Japón, se embarco junto con el fundador de Sendai, Date Masamune, en nombre del Subdelegado Hasekura Tsunenaga, Vasallo de Masamune, desembarcó primero en Acapulco, México.

Cruzando el Océano Pacífico, la misión diplomática se dirigió hacia Europa para visitar Madrid en España y Roma en Italia, Yohei fue el primer japonés que cruzó el Océano Atlántico. En Italia, a dicha misión se le concedió una audiencia con el Sumo Pontífice.

Yohei junto a Gisaku, el era un demonio gatuno salido de la puerta del mundo de los demonios durante la lucha contra Gorkan, se convirtió en un gato inofensivo, al tragarse una de las piezas de la llave de Izanagi, la pieza de la bondad.

El y Yohei llegaron a España en 1615 y conoció al famoso Miguel de Cervantes , Yohei le conto a Cervantes , todo lo relacionado a la llave , Cervantes prometió ayudarlo ,le prometió que averiguaría en donde se abriría la puerta dentro de los proximos 395 años, por desgracia , Yohei no alcanzo a volver a ver a Cervantes con vida , Cervantes murió un año después, en abril 1616.

Con Cervantes muerto**,**Yohei disemino las piezas de la llave por diferentes lugares de España. Tomando la última pieza Yohei aguarda en letargo, bajo una antigua abadía en Sevilla, esperando el día que la puerta se vuelva a abrir para acabar definitivamente con Gorkan

Después de su despertar en 2005 y con ayuda de algunos amigos, Yohei y los demás se enteran atreves del manuscrito original del Quijote de la Mancha, que Cervantes poco antes de morir averiguo que el lugar donde iba a volverse a abrir la puerta eran en las Islas Baleares, así se dirigen hacia allí teniendo en su poder dos piezas, y la que lleva Gisaku dentro de él, por las otras dos que aún conserva Gorkan, el final acaba de comenzar.

Al final de esa pelea, Gorkan desapareció, Gisaku se convirtió en el guardián de la llave, Gisaku se encargaría de de vigilar la puerta el sabia que el próximo punto se abriría la puerta era en la Antártida en el año 2.400 DC.

Todos estaba sorprendidos por el relato de Virgilio , pero después le dijo a sus hermanos que el cetro a diferencia de la llave , podía abrir la puerta del mundo demoniaco en cualquier lugar, pero que el poder se concentra más aquí debido a que el continente ninja , tenía una extraña energía por su ubicación dentro del triangulo de la Bermudas.

Virgilio les confirmo a sus hermanos que ya 6 de las 7 puertas al mundo demoniaco fueron cerradas definitivamente.

Eso dejo a Dante , Naruto y Nero preocupados , según Virgilio su padre Sparda cerro 1 puerta , Nero cerro otra en la Isla Fortuna , Naruto cerro 2 puertas una en Silent Hill, Indiana y otra en Sunnydale , California, Virgilio cerro otra en Navarra, España ,Dante cerro la ultima puerta en Chicago , los Sparda se dieron cuenta que la ultima puerta estaba en este continente y que alguien tiene el Cetro de Izanagi, los Sparda recordaron que cuando su casa fue atacada en Londres alguien robo un cetro que su padre guardaba con severidad y esmero y que ni siquiera ellos lo podían tocar, posiblemente ese era el cetro de Izanagi , ahora algún demonio lo tiene y de seguro lo usara para abrir la puerta.

Después de la conversación, cada uno se fue a descansar.

Casi un mes después, el puente fue finalmente se completado y equipo 7 estaba listo para volver; durante ese tiempo Naruto había perdonado a su hermana y se había acordado regresar con ella y su equipo de vuelta a Konoha por sólo una semana antes de que él se iría de nuevo.

Naruko no quería ver a su hermano después de todos los problemas que tuvo que pasar para convencerlo, Kakashi todavía no se convencía que Naruto ahora era un demonio por lo que el Consejo convocará a su muerte, el momento en sus padres se enteren, quedarían devastados.

Sasuke había intentado en varias ocasiones, robarle las armas a los hermanos Sparda pero fracaso inútilmente, Una amenaza de Virgilio hizo el usuario Sharingan se olvidara del asunto.

Sakura todavía estaba asustada de los cuatro Sparda, pero fue capaz de intentar al menos a tratar con ellos.

Ahora nos encontramos de pie cerca del puente terminado, Naruto de pie al lado de su hermana y su equipo, mientras que sus hermanos, ayudarían con la guerra en Kiri junto a Zabuza y Haku.

Los aldeanos estaban dando sus adioses mientras Inari corrió a abrazar a la Naruto, "¿De verdad tienes que ir Aniki?" -preguntó el chico de ojos llorosos, Naruto devolvió el abrazo, "Sí voy a estar de vuelta en un par de días para visitarte antes de irme a Kiri" Naruto le alborotó el cabello niños haciéndole puchero.

El rubio y luego se acercó a Haku, que se sonrojó fuertemente, la chica había ganado el corazón del menor de los Sparda.

La mayoría de quienes los han visto juntos a menudo confundirlos con una pareja; esto hizo que una Naruko se pusiera muy celosa. Zabuza, así como Dante, había aprobado la relación, sobra decir que los dos se ruborizaron con fuerza suficiente como para parecerse al color de la gelatina de cereza.

"Bueno entonces, nos veremos en Kiri en una semana "- dijo Naruto, dirigiéndose con el equipo siete de regreso a Konoha, mientras que Dante, Virgilio, Nero, Zabuza y Haku hacia Kiri.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a nombrar el puente?" Tazuna pidió al público, Inari se acercó, "¿Qué tal, El Puente de los Sparda?" dijo el pequeño. El pueblo estuvo de acuerdo

"Entonces está decidido, el puente se conocerá como" _**El Puente de los Sparda**_ " Tazuna proclamo, con todo el mundo aplaudiendo.

Continuara…


	12. 12 Reencuentros en Konoha

Capitulo 12

**Konoha Puerta Occidental**

"Bueno, el equipo 7a vuelto antes de lo esperado, pero ¿quién es él?"

"Izumo, Kotetsu él es sólo un viajero que se quedara por unos días" Naruko declaró, con la esperanza de que iban a dejarlo pasar, sin embargo los dos Chunin miraron fijamente al demonio de cabellos plateados, 'ropas extrañas para un viajero y qué pasa con la gran espada' pensaron ambos vigilantes

"Bueno, supongo puede entrar, pero vamos a tener que informar al Hokage y que alguien lo cuide durante su estancia "Izumo declaró, Naruto se molesto.

"Lo siento, pero los viajeros no suelen llevar armas, especialmente una gran espada, es sólo una medida de precaución"

"si, lo que sea", dijo Naruto mirando a otro lado.

"Muy bien, que el equipo muestre su pasaporte y pueden entrar", dijo Kotetsu Izumo se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage. Equipo 7 les mostró su identificación y pasaportes, Kotetsu los revisó y les permitió la entrada.

"Bueno, voy a recorrer la aldea, no me esperen despiertos" Naruto dijo antes de caminar separándose del grupo.

"Va a estar bien, vamos tenemos que dar nuestro informe a Hokage-sama "Kakashi dijo con calma y fuero caminando a la torre, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto se dirigió directamente al Uchiha.

**Torre Hokage**

Minato Namikaze se sentó junto a sus informes de lectura escritorio de todas las misiones recientes, mientras que sus clones trabajaron en el papeleo. Tanto él como su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, no había dejado de buscar a su hijo desaparecido, incluso el sensei Jiraya lo busco por cielo mar y tierra.

Habían pasado cinco años y nada había ocurrido en su red de espionaje, su única pista era el nombre del lugar que Natan dijo que Naruto estaba, el dedujo que ese lugar llamado Londres era un pueblo y lo estaban ocultando o estaba muerto. Ambos padres se negaron a creer eso y habían continuado su busca, Minato suspiró mientras terminaba de mirar los informes cuando Kushina entró con otra pila.

"¿Aún no hay señales de él?" -le preguntó, recibiendo un no de su esposo.

"¿Qué? ¿Alguna palabra de los espías de Jiraya?" -preguntó ella; Minato había enviado sus mejores Ambus a cada pueblo con la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo.

"Nada", afirmó Minato, cuando Izumo apareció en un remolino de hojas.

"Hokage-sama", dijo con una reverencia.

"Izumo ¿No se supone que debes estar cuidando la puerta del oeste?" Minato preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

"Sí, pero esto es importante", dijo el ninja

**Minato:** "¿Qué pasa?"

**Izumo:"**El equipo 7 ha regresado de su misión del país de la onda"

"¿Ya? Eso es bastante rápido ¿no crees?" Minato le dijo a su esposa que estaba de acuerdo con él.

"En el grupo había un quinto miembro con ellos-" esto alcanzó el interés de Minato y Kushina.

"Dice ser un viajero, pero, con él llevaba una gran espada, dudo que él esté aquí para hacer turismo", dijo Izumo.

**Minato:** "Muy bien, Kushina velará por este hombre, estoy seguro de Kakashi será aquí con su equipo, voy a ver que información puedo obtener de ellos ",

"Está bien, te veré más tarde "Kushina dijo dando a Minato un beso en la mejilla y salió de la oficina.

**Minato:** "Si eso es todo Izumo, puedes retirarte".

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Izumo dijo antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

**30 minutos más tarde**

El equipo 7 entra en la oficina, "Ustedes cuatro está aquí antes de tiempo" Minato declaró: "-bueno no importa, dame tu informe Kakashi".

"Hai, Sensei-" Kakashi pasó a explicar todo lo que ha sucedido y él hizo todo lo posible para ocultar la identidad de Naruto, él incluyó la batalla del lago entre los tres demonios y el demonio sapo, la eliminación del tirano Gato, el encuentro con Zabuza y su cómplice Haku, y que ellos junto a Zabuza se dirigían a Kiri para unirse a la rebelión. Minato estaba intrigado por los tres asesinos de demonios y sus armas, pero eso sería para otro momento: "Aunque me parece todo el informe intrigante, Kakashi debería haber tomado la precaución y envió refuerzos, el equipo no está listo para acabar con los demonios incluso si son menores ", dijo antes de inclinarse en su silla," Ahora, yo creo Izumo dijo algo acerca de otro miembro que está de visita aquí ", preguntó.

"Sí papá, él es uno de los asesinos de demonios que le hemos informado" Naruko agregó.

"Ya veo, Naruko, tu madre estuvo de acuerdo en velar por él, cuánto tiempo él está planeando en permanecer aquí en Konoha" preguntó Minato.

Kakashi y Naruko estaban un poco nerviosos, esto significaba que muy pronto Kushina tendrá la oportunidad de descubrir la identidad de Naruto, "sólo una semana", dijo Naruko nerviosa.

Minato entrecerró los ojos, había algo que no le estaban diciendo.

El hokage suspiró: "Muy bien, - saco varios cheque y se los dio a cada uno -" Por sobrevivir a un encuentro con un tirano, ninjas renegados y demonios clase A, te presento a todos con sueldo de una misión S " -dijo Minato, entregando a cada uno un cheque de gran suma de dinero- " Ahora, retírense y Naruko, te veré en casa " - ella le sonrió y se volteó para irse con su equipo.

"¿Qué me están ocultando?", se preguntó.

**Compuesto Uchiha**

Naruto se acercó al gran complejo y llamó a la puerta varias veces, momentos después una belleza de pelo negro abrió la puerta, "¿Puedo ayudarle?" preguntó a la mujer: "Sí, ¿esta Sasuki Uchiha aquí?" -preguntó él, la matriarca Uchiha asintió, "Sasuki, ven aquí, te busca un joven, que quiere hablar contigo" Mikoto llamo.

"Si es para una cita, entonces no me interesa "dijo en voz alta Sasuki, bajando en ese momento una joven calcada a Mikoto bajo por la escalera, el pelo y los ojos color negro como todo Uchiha y atado en una pequeña cola de caballo con los palillos. Llevaba un suéter negro y pantalones con una funda kunai / shuriken atado a su pierna junto con un hitai-ate atado a su brazo.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres?" -preguntó ella.

"Creo que es mejor que hablemos en una zona más intima" - dijo Naruto, antes de alejarse, Sasuki entrecerró los ojos, pero lo siguió con cautela. Cuando se detuvieron miró para ver una calle llena de árboles de Sakura, eso le trajo recuerdos a Sasuki de su infancia, recordó conocer a un chico de pelo rubio con las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, se acordó de Naruto , ellos eran los mejores amigos, se acordó también de la nota que le había dejado antes de desaparecer.

_**Escena retrospectiva**_

_Sasuki se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro sobre Katon Jutsu cuando oyó un golpe en la ventana; la abrió para ver un Naruto herido. Ella abrió la boca y le ayudó a subir, "Naruto-kun, ¿qué pasó?" -preguntó mientras se topó con su cuarto de baño abierto su armario y sacó un poco de ungüento curativo y vendajes. "Ha vuelto a suceder, verdad", dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando su amigo se frotó el ungüento en la herida de arma blanca, ella lo miró con tristeza ante él remendar. "Sasuki-chan", dijo haciendo que el rubor de la muchacha en el sufijo ¿"H-Hai?" -preguntó ella, "Me voy esta noche", dijo haciéndola jadear, "¿Pero por qué?" ella pidió no querer perder a su mejor amigo, "¿Sabes por qué Sasuki-chan, ¿sabes por qué yo no puedo quedarme aquí?", dijo y le dio una nota: "Yo escribí esto para ti, no lo leas hasta después de la medianoche, para entonces yo ya se abre ido ", dijo mientras se tambaleaba a levantarse," Prometo Sasuki-chan, yo no te olvidaré ", dijo saliendo de la ventana . _

_Sasuki, espero a la medianoche, abrió y leyó la nota._

_**Querido Sasuki-Chan,**_

_**Nunca podré pagar por todo lo que has hecho por mí, junto con su madre y su hermano, aun anciano Teuchi y Áyame. Siempre atesoraré el recuerdo que hicimos, yo sé que nos volveremos a ver algún día, después de todo, la verdadera amistad en realidad nunca se rompen.**_

_**Adiós y espero volver a verte algún día**_

_**Con Amor, **_

_**Naruto.**_

_El Uchiha rompió a llorar mientras sostenía la nota cerca de su pecho, Mikoto e Itachi llegaron preguntando qué pasaba con su hija / hermana. Ella nunca respondió, simplemente sollozó en los brazos de su madre._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Sasuki volvió a la realidad, cuando el adolescente de pelo plateado se detuvo en el centro de la carretera, "Es hermoso ¿no es así?" -dijo, mirando a los pétalos de Sakura vuelan en el viento, "Siempre supe que nos veríamos otra vez, aunque creo que me tomé mi tiempo ¿no te parece?", dijo Naruto.

**Sasuki:** "¿Quién eres tú?"

"No puedo decir que siempre hay oídos escuchando ya sabes", dijo Naruto mirando a un árbol y vio un mechón de pelo rojo. Se volvió hacia la chica y se dirigió hacia ella, le puso una mano sobre su hombro y le susurró: "Tengo que irme ahora, pero, volveremos a vernos otra vez, después de todo, _la verdadera amistad__ nunca se rompe_

Sasuki se sorprendió por esas palabras.

"¿Naruto-kun, eres tú?" -susurró ella, el demonio se volvió hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba.

La Uchiha miró fijamente al demonio de pelo blanco como solitaria lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

**Campo de entrenamiento 36**

Naruto caminaba por el bosque, sabía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo y sólo podía adivinar de quién se trataba.

"Está bien, esto está empezando a molestarme, ¡muéstrate!" –gritó Naruto.

De pronto un borrón rojo aterrizó a unos pocos metros de él, Naruto miró a la mujer que tenía delante, "¿Por qué, de todos los ninjas de esta aldea, mandaste precisamente a ella?

Kushina frunció el ceño: "Fue por precaución, algo me dice que no estás aquí para hacer turismo, así que voy a tener que pedirle que se declare su asunto" dijo desenvainando su Katana y apuntando al diablo.

"No tienes ni idea de con quién te estás metiendo" dijo Naruto.

El peli plateado saco a Kurama y a Alastor, pero de pronto una barrera roja rodeada la zona.

"¡Maldita sea!" gruñó, Kushina miró confundida como toda la zona se convirtió en oscuridad, aparecieron cinco criaturas acorazadas rojo con los ojos azul claro, aguijón amarillo como garras, y una capa de neblina negro (Mephistos). "Es mejor que te quedes atrás", dijo a Kushina.

La mujer de pelo rojo sólo podía mirar como el adolescente de pelo plateado se precipitó hacia los demonios flotantes; el Mephisto arremolinaba alrededor del diablo como sus garras brillaron brillantes antes de rodar hacia fuera como el aguijón de un escorpión. Naruto esquivó los aguijones mientras colocaba a Alastor en su espalda; sacó Kurama y lo transformó en un rifle de asalto ACR-6.8. Apuntó y empezó a disparar.

Kushina miró con asombro como el cañón armas brilló y las balas casi visibles desgarró el manto demonios niebla.

Naruto activa la mira láser de Kurama e incrementó su exactitud, pronto tres escorpiones demonios aparecieron.

Naruto camino hacia ellos, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca trasformo a Kurama en una XM25 lanzagranadas.

Después de acabar con esos demonios, la barrera se disipo y Naruto volvió su atención a Kushina, antes de que el joven saliera corriendo, al sentir una presencia demoniaca.

Ella alcanzó a ver las marcas casi invisibles de bigotes en la cara y se quedó sin aliento, "¿Eres tú, Hijo?"

Naruto corrió hacia la presencia. Kushina y siguió a su hijo perdido.

**Torre Hokage**

Minato continuó su trabajo, cuando también él sintió la energía demoníaca. "¡ANBU!" –gritó

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" preguntaron: "Alerta en la aldea, un grupo ayudara a llevar a todos a un lugar seguro", señaló a dos de los ANBU, "-el resto irá conmigo", afirmó, "¡Hai!" dijeron al desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

**Compuesto Uchiha**

Sasuke, Mikoto y Sasuki, los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha sintieron la energía demoníaca,

"Quédense aquí ustedes dos" Mikoto dijo mientras ella se puso su uniforme Anbu y se dirigió hacia la torre, Sasuke y Sasuki sólo se miraron antes de salir también.

**Ramen Ichiraku**

Naruko, Kakashi, e Iruka se comían Ramen a sus anchas.

Teuchi y Áyame también estaban disfrutando de la historia y eran más felices de saber que Naruto estaba vivo y en el pueblo, antes de que pudieran contar más que estaban también sintieron la energía demoníaca.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Naruko.

"No lo sé, pero si lo supiera mejor, Naruto probablemente está peleando, vamos tenemos que echar una mano con lo que podamos", dijo Kakashi pago por las comidas y se fueron.

**Torre Hokage - 20 minutos más tarde**

"Minato ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó Hiashi, junto a él estaban: Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Sarutobi, Anko, Yugao, Hayate, Genma, Tsume, Hana, Shibi, Choza, Inoichi, Mikoto, Shikaku, e incluso Naruko se preguntaban la misma pregunta.

"Como todos ustedes saben una enorme energía demoníaca fue detectada al norte de aquí, y está creciendo más fuerte, te he llamado a todos aquí para encontrarlo y eliminarlo antes de que alcance el máximo nivel", dijo.

"¿Y tú qué sensei?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Voy a ir, Naruko quédate aquí, el resto de ustedes se van conmigo", ordenó, y todos desaparecieron con el Shunshin de Minato_**.**_

Naruko frunció el ceño y saltó por la ventana cuando su padre y el resto se fueron también.

**Desconocida Área**

Kushina saltó mientras trataba de alcanzar a su hijo, para su sorpresa, el era más rápido que cualquier humano que ha visto nunca, ni siquiera ella podía sentirlo, Naruto salió del bosque y estaba cerca de un pueblo abandonado.

Para su sorpresa, vio la puerta del infierno en la cima de un acantilado que empezaba a abrir, se formo una barrera, toda la abandonada aldea.

Kushina corrió y golpeó su puño en la barrera: "¡NARUTO!".

Naruto se volvió hacia ella, antes de volver su atención a la puerta del infierno. Una gran grieta apareció en la puerta, y de ella salió un enorme centauro demonio de león, sacudiendo la tierra, ya que aterrizó a pocos pies de distancia de Naruto. Kushina quedó sin aliento ante la vista frente a ella y se volvió más preocupada por su hijo biológico.

_**"Ahhh, el mundo humano, si que ha sido un tiempo..."**_ el demonio dijo, Naruto caminó hacia el haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de Kushina que se detenga. Para su sorpresa, Naruto sacó Alastor " _**¡**__**RACHA!**_"

"_**Qué**__** curioso, cuando vine a este mundo hace dos mil años, no había ningún ser humano como tú",**_ dijo. Naruto se quedó mirando a él.

"¿Quieres pelea?, yo te la daré" Naruto lo desafió, enfureciendo al demonio, _**"¡SILENCIO!"**_ gritó levantando su garra para atacar.

"¡NARUTO! ¡Hijo!" Kushina gritó, Naruto bloqueo la garra del demonio con su Alastor, haciendo que el demonio tropezara. El centauro león gruñó con disgusto, _**"¡plaga inútil, vas a sufrir la ira de Berial, el conquistador del fuego del infierno!"**_ el demonio rugió encendiendo las llamas en su cuerpo, así como en los edificios, una vez más.

Kushina sólo podía mirar, "Hijo"

**(Play DMC4 OST - Jurada través Swords)**

Berial blandió su espada contra él, Naruto saltó alto y recortó distancia en el torso superior del demonio. Se hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el relámpago recorrió su cuerpo. Berial se enfadó, Naruto uso a Alastor, Berial acabo estrellándose en una casa. Naruto salto a través del techo con dos FMG9 y disparó sus armas demoníacas, Berial se cubrió la cara con la mano libre antes de que él se agachó de nuevo y se abalanzó hacia delante haciendo que toda la casa se derrumbe. Naruto estaba justo debajo de la hoja como su Devil Bringer lo detuvo a él rompiendo; la empujó hacia atrás ,Berial acabo tropezando Naruto cambio a Kurama y se transformó en lanzador SMAW, él encendió el cohete causando Berial perder su control sobre su espada y caer al suelo.

Naruto y sacó Alastor y comenzó a cobrar grandes cantidades de electricidad como Berial comenzó a levantarse por sí mismo.

Kushina vio como su hijo luchar contra un demonio por lo menos quince veces su tamaño, seguro de que ella lo había visto matar a Mephistos pero esto era demasiado. Ante ella su hijo y ese demonio le daban una buena pelea.

Naruto había terminado rayo carga, Alastor ahora estaba brillando de color violeta oscuro y chispas de electricidad a lo largo de la hoja. Berial se burló y lanzo un golpe contra Naruto.

Naruto se estrelló en la tierra y se dio la vuelta un par de veces antes de que él se detuviera frente a su madre.

Kushina veía el brazo de Naruto, el chico volvió a la carga con Alastor y lanzo un Zarpazo que daño al centauro león preparaba un ataque repentino, segundos más tarde, saltó hacia delante con su espada lista para dividir la tierra, Naruto "_**Aire Caminé**_ "esa palabra salió de la boca de Naruto, la técnica la recibió de lleno Berial.

Berial se levantó, todavía tambaleándose por el daño que el ataque había hecho con él, _**"Tú tienes ese brazo... no eres humano",**_ afirmó mirando dicho resplandor brazo debajo de su abrigo. Kushina se limitó a ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.

'No es humano, ¿de que esta ese demonio hablando?', se preguntó la pelirroja.

"No preguntes, esta maldita cosa…es muy útil" Naruto dijo mirando a su brazo.

**Berial:** " _tienes un brazo igual a alguien que conocí__**"**_

"¿Te refirieres a mi padre?" -preguntó, haciendo que el gruñido demonio.

"¡_**Padre, Tú eres hijo de Damián Sparda! "**_ – rugió Beral

**Naruto:** "Así es que ya lo sabes"

¡_**Voy a disfrutar el destruirte! "rugió**_ el centauro.

"_**Danza**__** Macabra **_" Naruto grito.

Berial rugió como su despedido definitivamente extinguido haciéndole caer ligeramente, viendo su oportunidad Naruto saltó una vez más y con su Devil Bringer agarró la cara del demonio y lo golpeó al demonio, haciéndolo volar unos metros en el, Berial se estrelló en un lado del acantilado y cayó de rodillas.

_**"Para ser derrotado por ambos, padre e hijo... qué vergüenza-"**_ el centauro león dijo.

**Naruto:** "Te doy dos opciones:

A) puedes quedarte aquí y morir... o

B) Te vas por esa puerta, tú decides".

**Berial:** _**"**_He esperado mucho tiempo para finalmente caminar por las llanuras del mundo de los humanos, tu padre Sparda me obligó a regresar! no voy a hacerlo de nuevo!"

Naruto simplemente sacó Kurama y disparó una bala en la cabeza, matando el demonio al instante.

**(Final de canción)**

Kushina estaba sorprendida, Naruto, podía pelear de igual a igual con un demonio.

Ella se acerco a Naruto - "Hijo"

**Naruto**:"¡Ya no soy tu hijo, no por sangre!"

**Kushina:** "Naruto, por favor, se que cometimos un error al haber favorecido a Naruko por encima de ti, pero por favor, danos otra oportunidad.

Naruto siempre escuchaba decir a su madre Eva, que todos tenían una segunda oportunidad y le había dicho que perdonara a sus padres biológicos

¿Qué debía hacer?

"_Sigue tu corazón_" – era lo que Eva le decía.

**Naruto:"¿**Quieres otra oportunidad? bien , entonces...Madre… me aceptarías a mí y a mis hermanos a pesar lo que somos".

Kushina miró confundido: "¿Hermanos?, Hijo creo que no entendí, me puedes explicar, ¿por favor?"

**Naruto:** "Cuando me iba del pueblo, fui golpeado, apedreado, golpeado y apuñalado"

Kushina activo el modo habanero "SE ATREVIERON A LASTIMARTE"

**Naruto:** Madre…cálmate, antes que ellos me atacaran fueron atacados y asesinados por demonios menores conocidos como Espantapájaros, yo no podía hacer nada y yo sabía que iba a morir... eso es cuando él me salvó.

**Kushina: **"¿Quién fue?".

**Naruto:** "Mi padre Damián Sparda...Él hizo un trato conmigo en que he aceptado, el acuerdo era que iba a transferir su sangre en mí, cortando todos los vínculos que tenía contigo y mi familia…a cambio de que se convertiría en su hijo y él me llevo lejos de las naciones elementales".

**Kushina:** "Así que... ya no soy tu madre entonces"(a_ punto de llorar_).

**Naruto:** "No necesariamente, podemos no estar emparentados por lazos de sangre, pero sigues siendo mi madre biológica, la que me trajiste al mundo, eres mi madre también".

**Kushina**: " tú me perdonarías si te aceptaba como eres ahora, ¿qué me quieres decir con eso?"

Naruto suspiró, se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda y subió la manga, dando una visión completa de su Devil Bringer.

**Naruto:** "Cuando mi padre se dio su sangre, me convertí en uno de los diablos más fuertes de infierno, un diablo",

Kushina estaba sorprendida.

**Naruto:** "Mi padre era un diablo, así como mis tres hermanos Dante, Virgilio, y Nero, mi madre era humana llamada Eva y ellos me trataron como uno de sus iguales a pesar de no haber nacido en su familia, así que por eso te pregunto, ¿estás dispuesta a aceptarme a mí y a mis hermanos a pesar de lo que somos?", se preguntó.

Kushina iba a contestarle, cuando Minato apareció

**Minato:** "Kushina ¿estás bien?".

**Kushina:** "! Minato no le hagas daño!"

El rubio estaba confundido, el brazo azul brillante en el adolescente de pelo plateado le define claramente como un demonio. "Kushina ¿de qué estás hablando?" –preguntó Minato algo extrañado.

Kushina se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo.

**Kushina: **"No me importa lo que eres, sigues siendo mi Hijo, y te aceptare tal como eres y a tus hermanos los aceptare también".

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, Naruto sintió el amor de Madre en ese abrazo

Tenía el mismo amor que tenía cuando su madre Eva vivía.

"Um, Kushina, ¿que pasa exactamente?" Preguntó Minato.

Kushina se rió, "Minato, querido ¿No reconoces a tu hijo?, míralo es Naruto", dijo.

"...que…mi Hijo..."

"...Hijo…"

"..¿?."

"...¡!.."

"! QUE!" todo el mundo gritó, incluyendo Minato.

Arriba en el árbol Naruko y Kakashi suspiraron de alivio, Sasuki sonrió cuando ella vio a su amigo de la infancia junto a sus padres. Sasuke estaba ocupado mirando el brazo del demonio.

Continuara…


	13. 13 La Partida y el Encuentro con Natan

Capitulo 13

**__Nota __**

**_Amigos Lectores:_**

**_gracias , por todo el apoyo que me han dado , en la adaptacion de esta historia de mi amigo Halo 12094_**

**_usando los capitulos originales, pero a partir de este capitulo_**

**_usare mi propia ispiracion , espero que este capitulo no pierda la calidad de la Historia._**

**_nunca me gustaron los finales tragicos , por eso los siguientes capitulos seran inspiracion mia._**

**_las cosas cambiaran a partir de este capitulo._**

**_Att_**

**_Jorgecr72 _**

**_Costa Rica_**

_ Anteriormente _

"_Um, Kushina, ¿que pasa exactamente?" Preguntó Minato._

_Kushina se rió, "Minato, querido ¿No reconoces a tu hijo?, míralo es Naruto", dijo._

_"...que…mi Hijo..."_

_"...Hijo…"_

_"..¿?."_

_"...¡!.."_

"_! QUE!" todo el mundo gritó, incluyendo Minato._

_Arriba en el árbol Naruko y Kakashi suspiraron de alivio, Sasuki sonrió cuando ella vio a su amigo de la infancia junto a sus padres. Sasuke estaba ocupado mirando el brazo del demonio._

_ Continuamos _

**Compuesto Namikaze**

De pie frente a su antigua familia, jefes de clan, y varios jonin.

Naruto estaba comenzado a explicar las cosas. Incluyendo las veces golpeado por el pueblo, su encuentro su nuevo padre y convertirse en un diablo, liberándolo del Kyuubi...

"N-Naruto... -¿Puede repetir eso no creo que escuchamos correctamente?"

Minato tartamudeó.

"No te lo tomes a mal, yo confío en el Bijuu con mi propio corazón y el alma-" Naruto afirmó.

"Pero ¿por qué liberarlo?" todo el mundo se pregunta lo mismo.

"Bueno, está bien, voy a explicar... después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento, logre hacer contacto con el alma del Kurama, así se llama el zorro… después de que constato que yo era ahora hijo de Sparda, el acepto se mi arma.

Todo el mundo vio a Naruto en estado de shock, Naruto había liberado el alma del más fuertes Bijuu y se convirtió en su arma personal.

"Así fue como Kurama se convirtió en mi arma" Naruto terminó de explicar mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

"Así que ese fue el trato que hiciste con él" todos se volvieron a Naruko, en la que su hermano asintió.

**Naruto:** "Bueno, odio dejarlos tan pronto, pero, me tengo que ir-"

**Naruko**: "P-Pero me prometiste que te quedarías por una semana"

Minato y Kushina estaban muy tristes, querían hacer las paces con Naruto y pasar tiempo con él.

**Naruto:** "Mira, los aldeanos no saben ahora quién soy, pero, una vez que se enteren, van a empezar a tratarme como lo hicieron antes ... y ahora que soy un demonio, no dudaría que ellos me perseguirán hasta verme muerto ... Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí ".

"¿A dónde irás entonces?" Preguntó Shikaku.

**Naruto**: "Ahora, mis tres hermanos se dirigen a Kiri, ayudaremos en la rebelión y después de quizas que podamos establecer un _**Devil Mar Cry**_ ahí"- viendo la cara de tristeza de sus padres - "No te preocupes, nos vamos a ver otra vez... puedes contar con eso", dijo antes de abrir la puerta para irse.

Naruto caminaba por las calles y se acercaba a las puertas cuando, "¡Naruto!" se detuvo y se volvió para ver a Sasuki.

"¿Sasuki-chan?", dijo Naruto.

"De verdad, tienes que irte"- dijo la Uchiha.

**Naruto:** "Es necesario, algo me dice que mis hermanos me necesitan."

**Sasuki:** "Voy contigo".

**Naruto: **"No, Sasuki es muy peligroso, se que eres una ninja...pero esta pelea esta muy fuera de tu nivel, no te preocupes, en cuanto termine mi batalla en Kiri… te prometo que volvere."

Sasuki, lo abrazo, no quería que él se fuera pero, sabía que Naruto tenía razón, si la gente de la aldea se enterara, lo perseguirían.

**Sasuki:** "Te estaré esperando"

Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la aldea, Sasuki lo vio alejarse, de pronto sintió una mano en el hombro, volteo y vio a su madre.

**Mikoto:** "No te preocupes, se que el volverá."

**Sasuki:** "Eso espero, madre…eso espero".

**Mientras tanto…**

"¿Cuánto falta hasta que lleguemos allí?" Preguntó Dante, bastante aburrido como él, Virgilio, Nero, Zabuza y Haku navegaron hacia Kiri.

"No mucho, la base de los rebeldes está en la tercera isla más a la izquierda" Zabuza explicó Dante suspiró.

Una hora más tarde ponen un pie en la isla y estaban a punto de dar paso hacia la base, cuando Dante sintió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Nero.

"Hay un Demonio aquí, y tengo la sensación que obtendremos algunas respuestas."

**Camino al país de las Olas**

Naruto iba corriendo con bastante velocidad, su instinto le decía que tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la costa para tomar un Barco.

Naruto se entero por su "Padre", que Yagura el Yondaime Muzukage, estaba asesinadas personas que tenían Kekkei Genkai.  
El instinto de Naruto le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Cuando llego al puente se sorprendió, frente al estaba escrito en una placa:

**"_El Gran Puente de Los hermanos Sparda"_**  
**_Este puente es en honor a los Hermanos Dante, Virgilio, Nero y especialmente a Naruto Sparda por liberarnos de la tiranía y darnos valor y esperanza._**

**Naruto:** vaya, no imagine que fuéramos unos héroes.

Cuando cruzo el puente, se sorprendió a ver el pueblo, lo que antes era pobreza y desesperanza a hora era alegría y dicha.

Cuando llego fue recibido por una multitud , aclamándolo como un héroe , Naruto se excuso , diciendo que tenía que llegar a Kiri cuanto antes , lógicamente los habitantes entendieron , y Naruto se dirigió al Puerto.

Cuando llego, sintió una energía familiar, cuando en la orilla del muelle Naruto vio a un chico, de cabello blanco y rojo.

**Naruto:** ¿Eres tu Natan?

**Natan:** te esperaba primito.

Continuara….


	14. 14 Samael

Capitulo 14

_ Anteriormente _

_Cuando llego al puente se sorprendió, frente al estaba escrito en una placa: _

**"_El Gran Puente de Los hermanos Sparda"_**  
**_Este puente es en honor a los Hermanos Dante, Virgilio, Nero y especialmente a Naruto Sparda por liberarnos de la tiranía y darnos valor y esperanza._**

_**Naruto:** __vaya, no imagine que fuéramos unos héroes._

_Cuando cruzo el puente, se sorprendió a ver el pueblo, lo que antes era pobreza y desesperanza ahora era alegría y dicha._

_Cuando llego fue recibido por una multitud , aclamándolo como un héroe , Naruto se excuso , diciendo que tenía que llegar a Kiri cuanto antes , lógicamente los habitantes entendieron y Naruto se dirigió al Puerto._

_Cuando llego, sintió una energía familiar, cuando en la orilla del muelle Naruto vio a un chico, de cabello blanco y rojo._

**_Naruto_**_**:** ¿Eres tu Natan?_

**_Natan:_**_ te esperaba primito._

___ Continuamos _

**Naruto:** Natan ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Natan:** Vengo a prevenirte, no solo este continente está en un grave peligro, si no el mundo entero.

**Naruto:** ¿Que quieres Decir?

**Natan:** Recuerda cuando cerraste la puerta en Silent Hill. - Naruto asintió- el guardián de esa puerta era Agares, según el libro de demonios mitológicos de la biblioteca de mi familia Agares era el gran Duque de las regiones del este del infierno. Comanda 31 legiones. El otorga propiedades, poder, títulos, incita al baile y enseña todos los lenguajes. Perteneciente al Orden de las Virtudes, se muestra bajo la forma de un Lord Benevolente, montando un cocodrilo y llevando un halcón en su puño.

**Naruto:** Guau, era importante.

**Natan:** Naruto , en realidad , no lo mataste , simplemente lo hiciste retroceder , la esencia de un demonio , nunca muere simplemente tardara algún tiempo en recuperarse , pero por fortuna cerraste la puerta definitivamente , algo mas … el dijo algo antes que lo derrotaras.

**Naruto:** la verdad si dijo…que no importaba que las otras puertas del mundo demoniaco fueran cerradas o destruidas, muy pronto la última puerta se abrirá y que el gran príncipe demonio dominaría este mundo.

**Natan:** Creo saber quién es el guardián de esta puerta.

**Naruto:** ¿Estas Seguro?

**Natan:** el nombre de ese demonio, es Samael, según el libro, es Jefe de todos los Demonios después de Mundus.

**Naruto:** Mundus, no fue el rey demonio que venció papa.

**Natan:** así es, Samael es también conocido como el "Veneno de Dios", este título le es otorgado, porque cumple con las ejecuciones de muerte, que Dios le comanda, lo cual a menudo, hace que se le asocie con el Ángel de la Muerte.

Samael, fue al principio de la creación, el más poderoso de los Tronos-Ángeles, y se dice que tiene 12 alas.

Cuando los ángeles rebeldes al servicio de Lucifer cayeron a los infiernos, hicieron un plan de venganza contra Dios, para destruir su más preciada creación, el hombre, pues los demonios estaban celosos de que el hombre pudiese darle el nombre a todas las criaturas, sin contar que desde el comienzo que ellos estaban en contra de la idea de la creación del hombre.  
Samael fue también el demonio que tentó a Eva, poseyendo el cuerpo de una  
serpiente.

Una leyenda dice, que Adán y Eva, eran seres inmateriales, y como Samael, está relacionado con todos los placeres y maldad relacionados a la materia, convenció a Adán y Eva, de hacerse de cuerpos materiales, para que así, pudiesen morir.

En otro libro que encontré en la biblioteca, se cuenta que Samael intento que Abraham no sacrificara a Isaac, haciéndolo dudar, para que así, decepcionara a Dios, pero  
Abraham hizo caso omiso y Samael en venganza, le contó a Sarah que Isaac estaba siendo asesinado por Abraham, así ella murió de horror y decepción.

Samael Rige la violencia y la destrucción.

**Naruto:** ¿Que me estas tratando de decir? … que ese tal Samael…

**Natan:** Posiblemente es el guardián de la ultima puerta, Naruto , No lo ves , Mundus , Sanctus en la isla Fortuna , Argares en Silent Hill , Azazel en Sunnydale , Paymon en Navarra , Abigael en Chicago , 6 puertas cerradas , 6 demonios derrotados , creo que el mando a sus sirvientes demoniacos a atacar la mansión Sparda , creo que el objetivo era no solo apoderarse del cetro , si no quitar al mismísimo Sparda del camino para que no interfiriera , Naruto, si Samael llegara a utilizar el cetro de Izanagi , sería capaz de unir este mundo con el mundo demoniaco para siempre y el sacrificio de tu padre seria en vano.

**Naruto:** entonces, debemos reunir a los demás, ¿Sabes en donde está la puerta?

**Natan:** No por ahora, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tenga la información, vendré a dártela… (_Escucho un silbato_) creo que tu barco pronto zarpara...ah y Naruto, ten cuidado.

**Naruto:** Lo tendré.

Y Naruto abordo el Barco que lo llevaría a Kiri.

Continuara….


	15. 15 Obteniendo Respuestas

Capitulo 15

_Anterior _

**_Naruto:_**_ ¿Que me estas tratando de decir? … que ese tal Samael…_

**_Natan:_**_ Posiblemente es el guardián de la ultima puerta, Naruto , No lo ves , Mundus , Sanctus en la isla Fortuna , Argares en Silent Hill , Azazel en __Sunnydale__ , Paymon en Navarra , Abigael en Chicago , 6 puertas cerradas , 6 demonios derrotados , creo que el mando a sus sirvientes demoniacos a atacar la mansión Sparda , creo que el objetivo era no solo apoderarse del cetro , si no quitar al mismísimo Sparda del camino para que no interfiriera , Naruto, si Samael llegara a utilizar el cetro de Izanagi , sería capaz de unir este mundo con el mundo demoniaco para siempre y el sacrificio de tu padre seria en vano._

**_Naruto:_**_ entonces, debemos reunir a los demás, ¿Sabes en donde está la puerta?_

**_Natan:_**_ No por ahora, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tenga la información, vendré a dártela… (Escucho un silbato) creo que tu barco pronto zarpara...ah y Naruto, ten cuidado._

**_Naruto:_**_ Lo tendré._

_Y Naruto abordo el Barco que lo llevaría a Kiri._

_Continuamos _

Mientras el Barco se acercaba, Naruto tenia un presentimiento que en Kiri conseguiría muchas respuestas, bajo del barco, y se dirigió a Kiri, a medio camino encontró una cueva, la curiosidad le gano, la cueva tenía un sello demoniaco, al quitarlo encontró en una cámara, a un joven yacía inconsciente, Naruto logro despertarlo.

El joven comenzó a reaccionar- ¿Dónde estoy?

**Naruto:** estas bien.

**Joven**: Si…creo que si., gracias por salvarme, soy Yagura, el Mizukage de Kiri.

Naruto se sorprendió, ese era el Mizukage, entonces Yagura le conto a Naruto que una especie de demonio, lo embosco en su casa, tomo su apariencia y lo trajo aquí.

Ahora tenía todo sentido para Naruto, el Yagura que están luchando sus hermanos y los rebeldes era un impostor.

Mientras en la aldea, se escuchaban sonidos de batalla de los rebeldes, encabezadas por Mei Temuri y los leales a Yagura, a pesar de contar con ayuda de los 3 hermanos Sparda, estaba perdiendo la batalla.

**Mei **: "Yagura nos tiene contra las cuerdas, no podemos enviar un mensaje a nuestros campamentos sin ser interceptando a nuestro transportista, por no hablar de que tienen un Jinchuuriki en su arsenal lo mejor es tener a alguien que sabe cómo hacerlos caer "

Los demás estaban muy ocupados, tratando de defenderse.

Los soldados fieles a Yagura, estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, cuando fueron atacados por un arma conocida por Dante y los demás.

"Naruto" – gritaron sorprendidos.

Naruto había llegado a tiempo.

"Sigan luchando, yo me encargare de Yagura" – dijo Naruto, los demás asintieron, con muchas dificultades, Naruto llego a la oficina del Mizukage, después de vencer a los guardias, Naruto entro a la oficina.

**Naruto:** Hasta, que nos conocemos Yagura.

**Yagura:** Vaya…vaya, según escuche los rebeldes tenia aliados de otras tierras, nunca me imagine que el hijo de Minato Namikaze peleara a favor de los rebeldes.

**Naruto:** Ya basta…se que no eres Yagura, acabo de liberar al verdadero, porque no te revelas Demonio.

Yagura se levando y se trasformo en una especie de Hombre- pez prehistórico.

**Naruto:** Sabias que eras tú Leviatán, lo supe por tu nauseabundo olor … ¿por qué atacas a las personas, con Kekkei Genkai?

**Leviatán:** jajaja…mi amo no quería interferencias , sabía que esta aldea podría darnos batalla , así que muy simple , tome el lugar del líder de esta aldea y procedí con el plan de exterminarlos .

**Naruto:** Maldito ya verás…

Naruto llego de un golpe a los pulmones de Leviatán, eso causo que el demonio abriera la armadura del corazón, Naruto tomo a Kurama, y lo convirtió en una mágnum 44, después de 2 disparos, Naruto acabo derrotando al demonio.

Leviatán estaba agonizando, Naruto le iba a dar el golpe final cuando.

**Leviatán:** crees que ya ganaste…te equivocas…. Muy pronto la última puerta será abierta y este continente y el resto del mundo caerá en manos de mi amo.

**Naruto:** ¿Quién?… ¿quien es tu amo?

**Leviatán:** es…Samael.

**Naruto**: Dime…. Donde se abrirá la puerta.

**Leviatán**: en…un lugar llamado Konoha…jajaja prepárate hijo de Sparda, te enfrentaras a gran Samael, hay colaboradores de mi amo en esa aldea, jajaja arrggg.

Fue lo último que dijo Leviatán antes de desaparecer.

Naruto salió ya los demás habían derrotados a todos

_**3 días después**_.

Ya la Aldea de Kiri se entero que un demonio se había hecho pasar por Yagura , el joven al enterarse que lo que ese impostor hizo , se sintió sumamente triste y apenado , decidió que lo mejor para todos es que él se retirada del puesto , Yagura nombro a Mei Temuri como la Gondaime Mizukage.

Después del la celebración, los Sparda decidieron volver a Konoha, ya sabían que la puerta se abriría en Konoha, por desgracia no sabían donde exactamente se abrirá, pero lo peor es que había demonios que trabajaban para Samael en Konoha, tenía que comunicarle eso a Minato para que tome las medidas para proteger a los ciudadanos.

En un Barco de regreso Naruto, estaba ansioso por regresar.

**Naruto:** Espero no llegar tarde

Continuara….


	16. 16 Una desonrosa huida

Capitulo 16

_ Anteriormente _

_Después del la celebración, los Sparda decidieron volver a Konoha, ya sabían que la puerta se abriría en Konoha, por desgracia no sabían donde exactamente se abrirá, pero lo peor es que había demonios que trabajaban para Samael en Konoha, tenía que comunicarle eso a Minato para que tome las medidas para proteger a los ciudadanos_.

_En un Barco de regreso Naruto, estaba ansioso por regresar._

_**Naruto:**__ Espero no llegar tarde._

__ _Continuamos _

Durante el viaje Naruto ya les había hablado a sus hermanos de la reconciliación de su antigua familia en Konoha.

Sus hermanos estaban felices, pero le preocupaba lo que pasaría después.

Al llegar al puerto, se sorprendió a ver a Natan, a los Namikaze, a Mikoto y los hermanos Uchiha, y a Sakura junto con su madre, Kakashi y los hijos de los clanes.

Cuando bajaron del Barco, los hermanos Sparda se extrañaron.

**Natan:** qué bueno que regresaron.

**Naruto:** Madre…Padre ¿Qué pasa?

**Kushina**: antes que nada…ellos son tus hermanos.

**Naruto:** si…Familia. Ellos son Dante, Virgilio y Nero…hermanos ella es Kushina Uzumaki y el Minato Namikaze, mis padres biológicos.

**Dante:** hola…

**Virgilio:** Gusto en conocerlos.

**Nero:** me alegra que Naruto y ustedes se hayan reconciliado.

**Kushina:** mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, me alegro de conocerlos, Naruto me hablo de ustedes.

Después de los saludos, se dirigieron casa de Tazuna, así podrían hablar.

**Minato:** Hijo… tenemos un gran problema… apenas pudimos escapar de Konoha, si no fuera por Natan.

**Naruto:** ¿Que paso?

Minato procedió a contarle la historia…

-Flash Back -

Minato estaba en la oficina, firmando unos papeles, cuando un Anbu se presento ante él y le dijo que el consejo requería de su presencia.

Hokage-san, pero….desgraciadamente el consejo requiere su presencia.

-¿El Consejo? Pero ¿Qué pasa? Se puede saber.

Los dos ANBU se miraron con pena, Minato estaba confundido y desesperado, al parecer sabía que algo estaba mal

-Hokage -san….nosotros lo lamentamos….pero ha ocurrido algo malo.

-¿Eh? ¿Le sucedió algo a Kushina? ¡Naruko! ¿Alguien resulto herido?

-No, Lord Hokage pero se envió una nota para el consejo, nos ordenaron que le avisáramos que fuera inmediatamente.

Minato noto que ellos hablaban con prisa, no, es más que eso, parecían que les tuvieran diciendo que estaría ante un juzgado, eso le daba mala señal pero esos ANBU le hablaban con un leve respeto, por ello decidió seguirlo y terminar de una vez por toda.

Los ANBU lo guiaron a la sala del consejo, ahí está Kushina y Naruko, también habían sido citadas.

Al entrar vio que estaban todos los jefes de los clanes, los representantes de la comunidad civil, los tres ancianos y en el centro se encontraba Hiruzen que tenía la cabeza gacha, eso le llamo la atención y La mirada de de los representes civiles y los clanes menores, excepto claro a los jefes de los clanes reconocidos como, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Aburame.

Danzo, un hombre de gran fama durante la tercera guerra ninja se levantó y miro fijamente a Minato, El aludido lo miro fijamente con desafío, ese sujeto le daba mala espina y ver como los otros dos concejales veían de reojo al tal Danzo le daba una idea, él le hablaría de lo que sucedía y por como lo miraban, repentinamente Minato sintió un temor en su pecho que no sabía que explicar.

-Bienvenido Hokage - sama ¿Te preguntaras el porqué te traemos aquí, no?

**Minato:** "pues sí, supongo "

**Danzo:** "No enteramos que el demonio volvió a la aldea"

Minato se levanto se su asiento enojado, Kushina y Naruko estaban molestas

**Minato**: Primero que nada…Naruto no es el demonio… segundo ustedes han abusado mucho del poder…haber qué demonios quieren.

**Danzo: -**Para informarte de tu destierro, junto con tu familia.

La expresión enojada de Minato se borró de inmediato, tardo unos segundos al digerir las secas y frías palabras de Danzo, por un momento creyó escuchar mal, al levantar la mirada noto que la sonrisa de aquellos que trataron como paira a su hijo en el pasado, en su pecho creció un sentimiento de desesperado mientras que los jefes de clanes excepto Hiashi Hyuga y algunos clanes menores bajaron la cabeza en son de derrota.

Incrédulo y desesperado viro sus ojos hacia Hiruzen para ver como el Ex - hokage lloraba en silencio, no lo podía creer, escucho como el tal Danzo le informaba que él, el líder de Konoha le viene a decir que será ¡desterrado! Furioso se levantó del asiento y miro con furia incrédula directamente al antiguo Halcón de la guerra que no se inmuto la mirada de reto del rubio.

**Minato:** ¿DE QUE HABLA?

-¡a callar Minato!-exclamo Koharu con voz firme, Minato crujió los dientes pero le permitió a la anciana hablar.

-Minato, hemos decidido que tú y tu familia, se vayan de Konoha, serias capaz de recibir al demonio, podrías recibirlo de nuevo así que, a partir de hoy, Danzo será el nuevo Hokage.

**Minato:** -¡Danzo Hokage! ¡Esto es una estupidez!

**Naruko:** ¡Es pura excusa! ¡Todo esto porque Naruto volvió!

**Koharu:** esta decisión fue tomada desde hace tres días y solo los clanes Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Uchiha y Aburame te apoyaron.

**Homura:** Minato Namikaze, a partir de ahora serás desterrado de Konoha, junto con tu familia, tus cuentas y tus propiedades serán confiscadas, al igual que el dinero de su esposa, todo eso pertenece a Konoha.

**Minato:** Esto no puede ser, ustedes nunca tendrán nuestro patrimonio, no se saldrán con la suya.

En eso Natan apareció

**Natan:** Tío Minato, Tía Kushina, vámonos, esos no son los verdaderos ancianos.

Ante los ojos de todos, los ancianos se estaban transformando en demonios.

**Natan**: Lo sabía, esos eran demonios… vamos de prisa

Los líderes de los clanes Ninja, empezaron a pelear contra ellos.

Lo único que pudo hacer Natan era tomar a sus Tíos, a su prima, los hermanos Uchiha junto con Mikoto, a Kakashi y los demás y huyeron salieron del recinto.

Mientras corrían hacia las puertas, los habitantes empezaron a desmayarse y una energía salía de sus cuerpos.

**Natan:** De prisa tenemos que llegar a la puerta, le están robando el alma.

Cuando Natan y los demás cruzaron la Puerta una extraña nube roja cubrió la aldea.

_ Fin Flash Back_

**Minato:** … y eso fue lo que paso.

**Naruto (Molesto):** lo sabía, sabía que algo pasaba, tenemos que planear como atacar.

**Kushina**: Hijo…cálmate.

**Naruto**: cómo quieres que me calme Madre… ahora que me reconcilie con ustedes, esto tenía que pasar…Maldita sea.

Kushina veía la cara de desesperación de su hijo, Naruko y los demás bajaron la cabeza

**Dante:** ¿Qué haremos ahora?

**Virgilio:** tenemos que hacer un plan de cómo atacar, tenemos que contactar a las demás aldeas ninja.

**Natan**: Lo intente Virgilio, pero cuando fui a las demás aldeas Ninja a pedir ayuda no podía creer lo que vi.

**Naruko**: ¿Qué viste, primo?

**Natan:** Yo no… no encontré a Nadie, eran aldeas fantasma, ni en Kumo ni en Iwa no había ni una persona, todos desaparecieron, lo único que encontré eran algunas bandas de Ninja.

Naruto estaba desesperado, la puerta está a punto de abrirse y sin ayuda tendrían que enfrentar al malvado Samael y si no tenían cuidado, podrían fracasar y de paso perder la vida.

Continuara….


	17. 17 Dante ¿pervertido?

Capítulo 17

_ Anteriormente_

_**Naruto (Molesto):**__ lo sabía, sabía que algo pasaba, tenemos que planear como atacar._

_**Kushina**__: Hijo…cálmate._

_**Naruto**__: cómo quieres que me calme Madre… ahora que me reconcilie con ustedes, esto tenía que pasar…Maldita sea._

_Kushina veía la cara de desesperación de su hijo, Naruko y los demás bajaron la cabeza _

_**Dante:**__ ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

_**Virgilio:**__ tenemos que hacer un plan de cómo atacar, tenemos que contactar a las demás aldeas ninja._

_**Natan**__: Lo intente Virgilio, pero cuando fui a las demás aldeas Ninja a pedir ayuda no podía creer lo que vi._

_**Naruko**__: ¿Qué viste, primo?_

_**Natan:**__ Yo no… no encontré a Nadie, eran aldeas fantasma, ni en Kumo ni en Iwa no había ni una persona, todos desaparecieron, lo único que encontré eran algunas bandas de Ninja._

_Naruto estaba desesperado, la puerta está a punto de abrirse y sin ayuda tendrían que enfrentar al malvado Samael y si no tenían cuidado, podrían fracasar y de paso perder la vida._

_ Continuamos _

**Minato:** como que Iwa y Kumo son aldeas fantasmas.

**Natan:** así es …Tío , veras sabia que la situación en la puerta , mi intención era ir a las diferentes aldeas , para pedir ayuda , pero cuando llegue tanto en Kumo como en Iwa , no encontré a nadie , es mas cada aldea lleva más o menos 2 años de abandonada.

**Minato:** No puede ser.

**Natan:** También fui a Suna, por fortuna salve a estos chicos (Señalando a Gaara y Temari), los que vi fue terrible, una nube roja estaba sobre la aldea, vi como mientas extraían el alma de las personas su cuerpo se disolvía.

**Minato**: Entonces solo queda Kiri y este pueblo.

**Natan:** Tenemos que avisarle al líder de Kiri que están en peligro, si es necesario, moveré el país de las olas.

**Sasuki:** ¿pero cómo?, hacer que una isla se mueva es imposible.

**Natan:** para una persona común sí, pero para el hijo de Eita La Sallé nieto de Reinaldo La Sallé y bisnieto de Ricardo La Sallé no es nada difícil.

**Sasuki:** ¿COMO?

**Naruto:** Sasuki – chan, Natan no solo es mi primo, si no que es un embrujado, una especie de hechicero.

Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos, más cuando Kushina y Minato confirmaron las palabras de Naruto.

**Natan:** bueno amigos, tenemos que planear una estrategia

**Virgilio:** Estoy de acuerdo, mañana regresare a Kiri para poner al tanto a la nueva Mizukage.

**Minato:** ¿nueva Mizukage?

Naruto le comento lo que paso en Kiri con Yagura, Minato estaba sorprendido.

**Nero:** bueno muchachos hay que descansar.

Al día siguiente, Virgilio tomo un barco de regreso a Kiri, mientras Dante y los demás vigilaban la aldea.

Mientras hacían patrulla, Nero, Dante y Naruto se encontraron con su fanático club de fans.

"! AHHHH, MIREN ES NERO, NARUTO Y DANTE-KUN!" todas las chicas y mujeres, gritaban su enamoramiento.

**Nero: **y ahora ¿Qué haremos?

**Naruto:** estamos en un dilema

"Calma chicos, sé cómo solucionar este problema." Dante camino hacia el grupo sonriendo y luego buscó la cremallera de su pantalón y poco a poco comienza a mostrar un Bóxer ajustado color rojo fuego, haciendo que todas las chicas y mujeres, sufriera una hemorragia nasal masiva.

"Je, funciona todo el tiempo." se subió la cremallera y se dirigió hacia sus hermanos, Nero y Naruto estaba sorprendidos.

"Debí haberlo imaginado" – pensaba Naruto.

"Dante, siempre haces esas cosas tan vulgares y pervertidas" – pensaba Nero.

Continuara….


	18. 18 Una verdad oculta que salio a la Luz

Capitulo 18

_Anteriormente_

_Mientras hacían patrulla, Nero, Dante y Naruto se encontraron se encontraron con su fanático club de fans. _

"_! AHHHH, MIREN ES NERO, NARUTO Y DANTE-KUN!" todas las chicas y mujeres, gritaban su enamoramiento._

_**Nero: **__y ahora ¿Qué haremos?_

_**Naruto:**__ estamos en un dilema_

_"Calma chicos, sé cómo solucionar este problema." Dante camino hacia el grupo sonriendo y luego buscó la cremallera de su pantalón y poco a poco comienza a mostrar un Bóxer ajustado color rojo fuego, haciendo que todas las chicas y mujeres, sufriera una hemorragia nasal masiva. _

_"Je, funciona todo el tiempo." se subió la cremallera y se dirigió hacia sus hermanos, _

_Nero y Naruto estaba sorprendidos._

"_Debí haberlo imaginado" – pensaba Naruto._

"_Dante, siempre haces esas cosas tan vulgares y pervertidas" – pensaba Nero._

_Continuamos _

Mientras en la casa de Tazuna, Minato y los demás revisaba diversos documentos que Natan robo de la caja personal de Danzo antes de huir de Konoha, los hermanos Uchiha descubrieron que fue un demonio quien mato al clan haciéndose pasar por Itachi Uchiha, era un demonio morfológico, tenía la habilidad de tomar la identidad, cualidades y apariencia de esa persona antes de eliminarla.

Para los Uchiha y en especial para Sasuke, fue un golpe doloroso, al saber que Itachi, nunca realizo la masacre, todo el tiempo fue un demonio.

Mikoto siguió leyendo el documento y descubrió que el objetivo era quitar obstáculos del camino y que los Uchiha eran los primeros en la lista.

Pero descubrió algo peor, llamo a Minato y Kushina y les mostro el documento.

Al leerlo, Minato, Kushina y Naruko, estaban llenos de pesar, ahora comprendía por qué la desatención a Naruto.

En ese momento Naruto entro, y vio a sus padres con una expresión dolida.

¿Qué paso? – dijo el chico.

Minato le dio el Documento.

"Lee, por favor" – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir su padre.

Naruto extrañado leyó el documento, cuanto más lo leía, mas se enfurecía.

Naruto ahora comprendía todo.

Según el documento, Danzo mando a uno de sus Ambus Raíz durante el ataque del Kyuubi y puso un Genjutsu en el cuello a Minato , Kushina y a la pequeña Naruko.

Así ellos le prestarían más atención a Naruko y descuidarían a Naruto, para que en un futuro, Naruto se sintiera triste, solo y abatido, así Danzo lo manipularía para que se uniera a él y convertirlo en un arma fiel a él.

El día que Naruto se fue , unos Ambus Raíz tenían órdenes de traerlo ante él , para comenzar a entrenarlo para que se convirtiera en su arma y así controlar no solo Konoha , si no llegar a ser el próximo Daimio de fuego.

"Hasta a dónde has llegado, Danzo"- pensaba el joven Sparda.

También averiguo que Danzo y los demas ancianos tuvo contactos con demonios, que le ofrecerían poder y control si ayudaba a abrir la puerta.

Naruto miro a sus padres, simplemente fue y los abrazo, ahora más que nada, los perdonaba, no era por voluntad de ellos esa desatención, ahora se daba cuenta de ellos lo amaban tanto o igual a Naruko.

Nero leyó ese documento, y se sorprendió de lo que leyó.

Nero : "Chicos , hay algo de deben saber , una vez que ellos aceptaron ese poder , se convertirían en demonios , en otras palabras , el día que ellos aceptaron el poder demoniaco , su misma avaricia , los consumió y ahora son demonios al servicio de Samael" .

En ese momento Virgilio regreso con Mei y Haku, ambas estaban llorando abatidas

El gemelo de Dante comento que si no fuera por Zabuza que sacrifico su vida, nunca hubieran podido salir de Kiri, Virgilio comento que una nube roja atacaba la aldea y Zabuza uso una salida secreta, por desgracia la neblina roja lo alcanzo y vieron como su alma era extraída y su cuerpo era disuelto.

Ahora más que nada, los Hermanos Sparda tenía que proteger el país de las Olas, era el único lugar habitable que quedo y estaba dispuesto a protegerlo. Entonces decidieron ir a hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de derrotar a Samael, el pueblo lo despidió.

Natan cubrió la Isla con un domo mágico.

**Kushina:** Muchachos…tengan cuidado y regresen con bien por favor.

En lo que quedo de Konoha, la puerta se abrió gracias a las almas de los habitantes del continente ninja y un demonio de 12 alas salió.

"Bienvenido gran Samael" – dijo el ahora demonio Danzo.

Continuara….


	19. 19 Sparda VS Samael

Capitulo 19

_Anteriormente_

_Ahora más que nada, los Hermanos Sparda tenía que proteger el país de las Olas, era el único lugar habitable que quedo y estaba dispuesto a protegerlo. Entonces decidieron ir a hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de derrotar a Samael, el pueblo lo despidió._

_Natan cubrió la Isla con un domo mágico._

_**Kushina:**__ Muchachos…tengan cuidado y regresen con bien por favor._

_En lo que quedo de Konoha, la puerta se abrió gracias a las almas de los habitantes del continente ninja y un demonio de 12 alas salió._

"_Bienvenido gran Samael" – dijo el ahora demonio Danzo._

_ continuamos _

**Samael:** "al parecer tendremos visitas".

**Danzo:** Gran Samael, déjame encargarme de los intrusos.

**Samael:** "Ve, encárgate de ellos"

Danzo hizo una reverencia y salió al encuentro de los hermanos Sparda.

Mientras cerca de ahí, los hermanos, vieron con horror como la aldea de Konoha fue destruida y en su lugar había una gran puerta, la cual estaba abierta, al entrar fueron emboscados por una legión de demonios comandados por Danzo.

Nero y Dante saltaron fuera del camino mientras que Naruto se quedó allí y preparó su puño izquierdo, cuando Danzo estaba cerca de él envió un gancho con su brazo diabólico y mando a Danzo a volar.

Nero saltó por encima de otros demonios y usando su espada, Dante apareció junto a él, _**"DRIVE"**_ roza una onda de choque roja visible golpeando a los demonios y destruyéndolos.

Virgilio, usada su Katana y destruida otra parvada de demonios.

Danzo no se daba por vencido, se lanzo de nuevo hacia Naruto.

Dante y Naruto vio saltar a Danzo, los dos comenzaron a disparar sus armas Danzo esquivo las balas, pero Nero se acercó lo suficiente para golpear con su espada disfrazada. Dante corrió con Rebelión, junto con Naruto con su espada Alastor, Naruto dejó escapar una barra horizontal, _**"!RACHA!"**_

La técnica de Dante y Naruto combinada, le dio de lleno a Danzo.

**Danzo:** "AHHHHHHH, Maldito Naruto…..me derrotaste pero no podrás derrotar a Samael…el te mandara al infierno ahhhhhh"

Danzo desapareció.

**Virgilio:** démonos prisa, si la puerta sigue abierta, hay posibilidades que ese tal Danzo regrese.

Los hermanos corrieron hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a su destino, el gran demonio los estaba esperando.

**Samael**: Bienvenidos hermanos Sparda.

**Dante:** Tú debes ser Samael

**Samael:** así es soy el guardia de la última puerta, y me asegurare que esta puerta se mantenga abierta, mis legiones han esperado 2.000 años para conquistar este mundo y están ansiosas.

**Naruto:** tendrás quien pasar sobre nosotros primero.

**Samael:** vengan por mí.

**Virgilio:** Hermanos…AL ATAQUE.

Portales negros comenzaron a aparecer y de ellos salían demonios Dante Virgilio y Nero se encargarían de ellos.

Naruto y Samael están frente a frente.

Naruto se adelantó con Alastor cargado de electricidad, _**"¡RACHA!"**_ hizo una barra horizontal, pero Samael salto encima de ella.

**Samael**: deberías planear algo mejor

Naruto salto y uso sus armas, hiriendo al gran demonio, luego Naruto salto y grito:

_**"Millón Puñalada",**_ Samael recibió la técnica de lleno.

**Naruto**: "Maldita sea... tiene una armadura muy fuerte.

**Dante**: Déjamelo a mí.

Dante tomo su espada y de un solo sablazo corto la armadura de Samael, el demonio cayo con una gran herida en el pecho.

**Samael**: ¡MALDITO!

**Dante:** al final no eras gran cosa, eres un demonio debil Samael, incluso Abigael me dio más batalla que tu.

**Samael:** GRRRRR.

**Virgilio:** démonos prisa, unamos nuestros amuletos, de prisa.

Los hermanos Sparda, unieron sus amuletos, un gran rayo salió hacia la puerta , de pronto una fuerte brisa empezó a succionar a Samael.

**Samael**: Malditos hermanos Sparda, pudieron derrotarme, pero no importa, mi venganza será terrible para ustedes.

Samael saco el cetro de Izanagi y lo azoto contar el suelo rompiendo la joya que esta traída.

**Samael:** ahora que la joya del cetro esta destruida, la barrera entre el mundo de los demonios y el mundo humano será más frágil, de ahora en adelante los demonios buscaran puntos débiles y atravesaran hacia este mundo.

**Dante:** nosotros los cazaremos.

**Samael: **si pueden salir de este continente… me lo llevare conmigo al infierno jajaja.

En ese momento Samael desapareció atraves de la puerta.

Por desgracia la puerta seguia abierta , y todo alrededor comenso a destruirse

"Tenemos que llegar al país de la Olas "- grito Nero.

Gracias a un conjuro de transportación que Natan le dio a Virgilio , Los Chicos Sparda llegaron al país de las Olas en menos de 2 segundos.

Aparecieron justo delante del Joven La Salle.

**Natan**: veo que triunfaron

**Dante:** date prisa , saca esta isla de aquí . el maldito de Samael , no fue un buen perdedor.

**Naruto**: Primo mueve la isla , que este cerca de New York.

Natan hizo el conjuro, y de pronto para sorpresa de los habitantes la isla, esta estaba flotando, la mitad del puente se destruyo y la isla se movió hacia el velo fuera del alcance del calamar gigante, lo que sintieron fue un terrible estallido, señal de que el continente ninja fue destruido, para desgracias de los que pudieron salir de sus respectivas aldeas.

**Naruto:** Próxima parada: NUEVA YORK

Continuara….


	20. 20 Nueva viada en Nueva York

Capitulo 20

_Anteriormente _

_Natan hizo el conjuro, y de pronto para sorpresa de los habitantes la isla, esta estaba flotando, la mitad del puente se destruyo y la isla se movió hacia el velo fuera del alcance del calamar gigante, lo que sintieron fue un terrible estallido, señal de que el continente ninja fue destruido, para desgracias de los que pudieron salir de sus respectivas aldeas._

_**Naruto:**__ Próxima parada: NUEVA YORK _

_Continuamos_

Al salir del velo, Natan con gran esfuerzo, logro llevar la isla del País de las Olas a las costas norteamericanas, escogiendo un punto cerca de Manhattan, la isla fue bajando, los habitantes de New York estaban sorprendidos y asustados.

Un helicóptero de la televisora CNN, seguía de cerca a la isla de cerca informando de suceso, el ejército fue llamado, era el acontecimiento del año.

La isla bajo cerca del Bajo Manhattan, la gente estaba sorprendida la parte del puente que se había roto, se coloco cerca de un muelle en el Battey park, la gente con curiosidad esperaba a ver que sucedía.

Después de que la isla bajo, Natan se desmayo, había consumido casi todo su chacra mágico y necesitaba un par de días para descansar.

En ese momento Eita apareció delante de todos.

Eita vio que Natan estaba en cama descansando

**Eita**: Descansa hijo, te lo mereces.

Cuando llego una persona representando a la ciudad de New York y un representante del ejército y del gobierno de Estados Unidos, quería hablar con la autoridad de la isla, Eita y Minato se ofreció a hablar con él.

Tras varias horas de conversación, los respectivos representantes salieron muy complacidos.

Tras varias horas de descanso Natan despertó, lo recibió un fuerte abraso de su padre por haber ayudado, Eita le pidió a su hijo que hablaran con el pueblo, ya que como él hizo la técnica, su deber era comunicarles

Los habitantes estaba en shock todavía, ante ellos había una bella ciudad que se apreciaba cerca de ellos, todos fueron llamados para hacer un comunicado.

Cuando la gente se reunió , en ese momento Natan tomó la palabra "Habitantes del País de las Olas, este es, un nuevo comienzo, gracias a los Hermanos Sparda , lograron vencer una gran amenaza , sin embargo este triunfo está lleno de pesar, el demonio acabo , con prácticamente todo el continente Shinobi, ustedes son los únicos sobrevivientes- (la gente murmuraba), pero a pesar de todo , Los Hermanos Sparda nos salvo a todos , ya que si no hubiera sido por ellos un gran demonio los hubiera asesinado".

La gente ovaciono a los hermanos Sparda

Natan: sin embargo , para poder salvarlos , tuve que transportar la isla fuera del velo , antes ustedes esta la gran Manzana , La ciudad de New York, a partir de este momento este será su nuevo hogar.

La gente ovaciono también a Natan por ayudarlos

Epilogo

_**2 años después**_

Dante siguió en el _**Devil May Cry**_, a veces recibía misiones de parte de Morrison, casi siempre estaba corto de fondos, pero Eita secretamente le administraba el dinero que Sparda le había dejado (Por orden de el), hasta le pagaba sus deudas por las pizzas que el consumía.

Natan y Mei se habían comprometido y en unos meses se casaran.

Las cosas iban mejor para la familia Namikaze. Minato en sociedad con Teuchi y Áyame abrieron un Ichiraku ramen y con el dinero ahorrado pusieron una Pizzería para felicidad de los Sparda en especial para Dante y Naruto.

Kristel y Kushina se reconciliaron.

Naruko , se comprometio con Kiba , bueno...despues de amasarle la boca de un golpe.

Naruto se vio con Lady y aclaro sus sentimientos, Lady le confesó que en realidad no lo amaba, secretamente Eita le había pagado a Lady el dinero que Dante le debía, al final Naruto y Lady quedaron como buenos amigos.

Trish se caso con Virgilio, y viven en la nueva isla de Konoha, antiguamente país de las Olas, en honor a Naruto, después de hablar con representantes del gobierno se decidió por decreto de presidente nombrara Konoha como el sexto distrito del estado de New York.

Nero y Kyrie viven en la isla, al igual que Virgilio viven del dinero de su padre Sparda le había dejado.

Gracias a Natan y a Eita los habitantes disfrutan de tecnología que en el continente Shinobi era apenas un mito.

Sasuke y Sakura se comprometieron, el Uchiha ahora era más abierto con las personas, Haku se comprometió con Sai y ella estudia medicina, sus estudios los paga la compañía La Salle.

Naruto y Sasuki están comprometidos y cuando alcance Sasuki la mayoría de edad, se casara con Naruto.

Así termina esta aventura de un chico que era odiado y descuidado en Konoha, acabo siendo el héroe, Naruto Sparda, un Diablo entre Shinobi

FIN


End file.
